


Tsukikane works

by tsukimiamiam



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crack, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, some canon compliant cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukimiamiam/pseuds/tsukimiamiam
Summary: A collection of short fics that I wrote years ago on tumblr. Some are fluffy and chill, some are really not. Tread carefully.





	1. the ‘chubby Tsukiyama unwilling to admit he’s chubby’ fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama Shuu does NOT put on weight. And he doesn’t go on diets either.

“Have you put on weight recently?”

This was not something Tsukiyama Shuu expected to hear as he was about to take a shower. Or something he expected to hear at all, for that matter.

“Kaneki-kun? What do you mean?” He asked, confused.

“Maybe it’s an idea, but look, here.” He pointed at his stomach. “Doesn’t it look softer than before?” A moment passed, and Tsukiyama wasn’t speaking.

“Tsukiyama-san?” He looked up, wondering what the hell was with the silence, only to find his boyfriend very, very red in the face.

“Are you okay?”

Tsukiyama exploded. “I did not put on weight! Surely-” He stuttered. “Surely there’s something wrong with your eyes, Kaneki-kun. How could I, Tsukiyama Shuu, let myself go like that? Ridiculous!”

“… Sure.” The half ghoul didn’t sound very convinced.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to take a shower and would like some privacy.” He snapped. Nevermind the fact that ‘privacy’ was not a concept he usually cared about all that much, and that he would often sneak in to try and take a peak at Kaneki showering.

Kaneki just shook his head and exited the bathroom.

As soon as his footsteps sounded far enough, Tsukiyama rushed to one of the cupboards and retrieved a scale from it.

He placed it on the floor and took a breath. Surely this was just Kaneki imagining things. Yes, there was no way the Tsukiyama Shuu, from the prestigious Tsukiyama family, would have plumped out.

He was a Gourmet, after all, not a glutton. He wasn’t like Rize had been, that vile swine. Surely this was a mistake. His confidence restored, he stepped on the scale.

Then he stepped off it, and on again. And off, and on, and again.

He let out a bloodcurling scream.

HOW?!

 

 

Kaneki had tried to confort him, said it didn’t matter, that it didn’t show that much, but nothing seemed to go through him as he sat on the couch, sulking.

He still couldn’t believe it. That he was getting… Fat.

No, this term couldn’t be applied to him. This word and himself didn’t belong together. This just couldn’t be.

How did that even happen? He didn’t think he had eaten much more than usual. Sure, a little delicacy from here and there for dessert but had it really been that bad? Or was it the meat itself? Maybe he should have paid more attention to the levels of fat in his prey.

He breathed out heavily. There was no use worrying about that now, was there?

What really worried him was that he didn’t notice it and had needed Kaneki to point it out. How could he not notice such an important thing?

But then again he had been pretty busy helping the young man out lately, and the consequence was that he didn’t have much time in the mornings to inspect himself in the mirror. He really needed to do something about that.

On the other side of the couch, Kaneki was starting to feel annoyed. So Tsukiyama had a couple kilos to lose. Was it really that much of a problem? But then again, his boyfriend took appearances pretty seriously… He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

“Tsukiyama-san,” he called to get his attention. “Look, I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He said honestly, suddenly worried he might have addressed an issue he shouldn’t have. Maybe the Gourmet used to be chubby? The mental image was kind of cute, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud. “I didn’t mean to, I mean, I just noticed it because I see you everyday, I didn’t think you’d mind it so much.”

“Of couse I-” the ghoul protested, but Kaneki placed a finger against his lips.

“You’re still very attractive to me,” he murmured, blushing a little.

That seemed to work on the Gourmet, as he didn’t reply and instead looked at him in wonder, like he couldn’t believe what Kaneki had just said.

“Dolce.” He murmured back, a little red in the face himself. He leaned in for a kiss.

Kaneki smiled a little as kiss melted onto kiss. He finally had managed to lift his spirits. Really, he should just have gone with flattery from the begining.

Their kisses became more passionate, and not letting go of his mouth, he leaned back a little to tug urgently at the buttons of the other man’s shirt, finding it very much in the way.

“Not so hard, Kaneki-kun,” he chuckled, taking on the task himself. “You’ll just rip out my shirt like this.”

Shirt… Clothes… His clothes still fit him fine now that he thought about it… That was kind of stange wasn’t-

“OH!” He exclaimed, “THAT’S IT.” He suddenly stood and accidentaly knocked kaneki off his lap. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. So that was the reason-

“Geez,” Kaneki complained, “what’s ‘it’?” he asked, getting up and dusting his pants.

“What are you doing on the floor, Kaneki-kun?”

“You sent me flying.” Kaneki was now very annoyed.

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry.”

“Right. So what caused this epiphany?”

“That’s right! I think I know why I didn’t realize my ‘problem’ sooner.”

“Hm?” He prompted, ignoring the way Tsukiyama refused to address his ‘problem’ by name.

“My tailor! That must be him! How dare that lowly human keep on making garments for me while not saying a thing?!” He fumed.

It made sense. Most of Tsukiyama’s clothes were custom made after all.

“I just can’t let this slide-”

Kaneki had an idea of where his thoughts were going and he didn’t like it.

“Tsukiyama, don’t eat him.”

“-I WILL EAT THAT MAN.” He finished, not paying attention to what Kaneki was saying. The human who made his suits would be his next dinner, he decided. He would have to find another tailor, but he couldn’t just let him go like that. How could he go about business as usual like nothing was wrong? Unforgivable. No, there really was no other way around it. Skinny old man’s meat wasn’t very tasty, but it was probably a suitable choice for a ghoul looking to go on a diet anyway. He made a mental note to check on that later.

“Shuu.” He looked at Kaneki, startled out of his thoughts at the use of his first name.

“You are not eating that tailor.” He said in a flat tone, showing his ghoul eye for good measure. Tsukiyama swallowed. Kaneki only did that when he was being serious.

“… Fine.” he huffed. “But I am never using his services again.”

“Fair enough” Kaneki agreed. He just hoped his new tailor would have a slightly less ridiculous choice of fabrics available for the ghoul’s clothes.

… No. He thought. This was Tsukiyama. When it came to suits, it was better not to hope too much of him after all.


	2. Shuuneki smut week, day 1: First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: There’s a first time for everything, even when you’re obsessed already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the shuuneki smut week i participated in back in 2015.

Tsukiyama Shuu always felt a thrill down his spine when he found a prey worth his alter-ego, the extravagant Gourmet. He hated nothing more than compromising with his hunger by settling for lesser prey, just because he couldn’t come across a decent victim.

Thankfully, that issue had been taken care of when he became old enough to attend the ghoul restaurant on his own. The establishment was regularly re-stocked by its patrons, and thus never ran out on all types of meat. 

But Tsukiyama enjoyed the chase, and had high standards for evaluating his soon-to-be-meals. This was his way of life, his truth, and he was being particularly thorough lately, he mused, as he sat on his bed after returning home from a meeting with the one he liked to call his ‘master.’ 

He reflected back on that fateful day when he met Kaneki Ken. His nose had immediately let him know he was standing in front of something tasty, that boy exulted quite the peculiar aroma. Back then, he didn’t think that, on top of fitting for his palate, he’d be so rare. One of a kind, even.

Once he realized his mistake, he didn’t hesitate to throw himself in the arena and save him from the scrapper he had just sent him to, causing an uproar among the other dinners of the restaurant, his reputation be damned.

At the time, he couldn’t care less, though. Those people were not worthy of even laying eyes on such a rarity. No, only Shuu himself would know how to appreciate such a delicacy.

Yet on his next attempt at eating the young man, he was met with failure again. This time because of outside interference. Nonetheless, he was at fault too. He had been careless to save himself for Kaneki to the point of barely eating, but he couldn’t help it. Everything seemed dull compared to the one-eyed ghoul.

Then, as if two times of the young man escaping his grasp weren’t enough, Kaneki was kidnapped by Aogiri Tree only days later! It looked as if fate was laughing at him. But Tsukiyama wouldn’t be outdone. He wasted no time to run and talk to that old man Yoshimura about joining the Anteiku bunch on their little rescue team. They eyed him with mistrust, but he gave it no thought, there were more pressing matters at hand. He couldn’t let Kaneki waste away at the hands of that dirty gang.

Kaneki turned out to not need their help, as he emerged from debris of the building, alone. Somehow, his appearance had changed, hair white as snow and black nails, and he was dirty all over. Had it been anyone else, Tsukiyama’s nose would have crinkled, and he might have felt some nauseous feeling rise in him.

But, somehow, through all the grime, Kaneki was breathtaking.

When Kaneki expressed the desire to fight against the ghoul organization, his mind raced, and he didn’t waste a minute before offering his help. Coming along with the half-ghoul’s friends might turn out to his advantage, after all. He hoped that’d earn him some kind of thrust. 

Kaneki looked at him like he had just noticed he was there. That kind of hurt. Surely he was more noticeable that that Nishio guy or the four people he’d never met that were suddenly all over the young man.

He braced himself for rejection when, surprisingly, Kaneki accepted, but not before threatening him of the worst if he misbehaved.  
That had sent a shiver through his body that he could still feel when he reminisced that night.

Kaneki had become harder to eat, for better or for worse. However, the thrill of the chase had increased tenfold.

How exciting it was, to see this new Kaneki in action as he honed his skills, growing stronger everyday. How exhilarating to know that someday, he’d be the one to slay this magnificent beast.

Perhaps this was why some humans were so fond of hunting. Though Tsukiyama kind of found that way to hunt unrefined. What was the point of chasing after some poor animal which didn’t even understand what was happening? At least humans understood they were going to die… And beholding the moment that realization hit them was part of why killing was beautiful. Yes, in his opinion, a ghoul’s hunt was subtler in such ways that made it all the more entertaining. And Kaneki was the best creature he had ever chased yet. 

He sighed deeply. Yes… This time he would be meticulous, and obtain the best possible results… He rummaged through his bedside table drawer, pulling out the case which held the handkerchief soaked in Kaneki’s scent, and laid on his back, taking a deep breath of it. 

How should he eat him? Tsukiyama liked fantasizing about it. It went without saying that eating all of him in one go would be a waste. No, he needed to preserve some of him for later occasions. 

His organs would decay first, so he’d have to eat them as soon as he could, but maybe he could use his intestines to make sausages, like humans did with pig intestines? He’d fill them with whatever remained after his feast, and perhaps even let them dry to enjoy later, like french saucisson.

His flesh could probably stay in the fridge for a few days without much alteration in taste. However, he didn’t want to freeze it, afraid that’d deteriorate his flavor. 

Eyes, tongue… Would have to be consumed quickly too. He didn’t want them to dry out. The texture would be lacking. 

Hands and feet… He could freeze those, there wasn’t as much water in them and thus the congelation may not alter the taste as much? He’d need to test it out to make sure. 

He’d keep his bones too, to give some spice to a stew or something. 

And of course, of course, he’d have to draw as much of his blood as possible, to turn it into ghoul wine. The Kaneki Millesime… That sounded most decadent… Une merveille! 

What else… He felt like he was forgetting something…Oh. His sexual organs. What should he do with them? He wasn’t usually one for those, he’d tried it a couple of times before (how could he not? He was the gourmet, he needed to know the taste of anything) but he had to admit the presentation hadn’t really been… appetizing. 

But this was a part of Kaneki as well, he wouldn’t let it go to waste. How should he eat them? He imagined his cock and balls on a silver plate. Should he use his sperm as a sauce? He chuckled. Cock and Balls à la sauce blanche.

He laughed harder, clutching his sides and rolling on his bed. Now that he thought about it, though, he wondered what Kaneki’s cock looked like… He had seen him out of the shower before, the young man not being particularly self-conscious around him. Even if he didn’t see it all, he had an idea of what his body looked like. But his cock, that was something he couldn’t know about until he saw it up close and personal. 

How big was he? Surely not too big, considering his build. Was he small then? Maybe… But then again dicks could expand a few sizes once erect… An erection would probably taste great, now that he thought about it. Alive, firm and pulsing and filled with warm blood. 

All of a sudden, Tsukiyama realized he felt hot. Was the heater on? He unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt, before returning to his thoughts of Kaneki’s cock. Yes… It would taste the best raw wouldn’t it? But he couldn’t just rip it off him. He didn’t spend all those months trying to gain his trust for nothing. Then again, even if he killed him and started eating him cock first, he wouldn’t get to know what it tasted like full of blood. 

This was troubling. Was there a way to find out how it tasted that way? If he sucked him off… Kaneki would kill him if he bit down, but he could always consider the blowjob an appetizer, couldn’t he? 

He whimpered. His own cock was fully hard now. He unzipped his pants, pulling it free, and started absentmindedly rubbing himself, his mind returning to his fantasy. 

How could he get Kaneki to agree with letting him blow him? It would have been easy enough to seduce him had he been anyone else. Hell, he probably could have pulled it off had Kaneki stayed his old self. 

However the new Kaneki was smart and not naive at all. Not that his old self had been stupid, but he had that candid naivety, believed in the goodness of people the way only a human would have been capable of. 

The new Kaneki had hardened his shell, making himself impenetrable even to his closest friends, too afraid he was to be hurt. Tsukiyama sighed. Even in his misery, he still managed to be charming in his own way. 

Yes… Kaneki was truly one of a kind, even personality wise. He was beautiful, inside and out, and Tsukiyama wanted him. He wanted him so bad. He wanted to own this precious rare person for himself. He’d be the only one allowed to consume him in full. 

He hurried his strokes on his dick, his breath rising in turn. The handkerchief had fallen next to his face, and he took a deep whiff.

Kaneki… Kaneki… Kaneki..! His scent, strong and sweet, just like him. His body, toned and muscular and perfect like a greek statue and yet so small that you couldn’t help but instinctively want to protect him. His eyes… His sad grey eyes, that would turn murderous when he fought, his ghoul eye shaping him into the very picture of violence and insanity… 

He came with a moan of Kaneki’s name. 

He kept laying there, panting as he came down from his high. 

He picked up his treasured handkerchief and marveled at it. How wicked he was… But really, these thoughts were so tempting… He couldn’t help it. It was all Kaneki’s fault for being so delicious. He’d corrupted him. 

That was the first time Tsukiyama Shuu masturbated to thoughts of Kaneki Ken. 

It wouldn’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you talking about it’s not Shuuneki it’S ONE SIDED SHUUNEKI. IT COUNTS.


	3. Shuuneki smut week, day 2: Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama and his strange relation to clothing, and Kaneki getting caught in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the shuuneki smut week i participated in back in 2015.

If there was anything that intrigued Kaneki more than Tsukiyama’s clothes, it was how his wardrobe seemed to range from one extreme to another.

On one hand, there were the suits. Oh god, the suits. Some of them were alright, but most were catastrophe made into clothing.

He still shuddered at the thought of that checkered green and black suit. Who in the world thought that was a good idea?! This was just a waste of expensive fabric, in his opinion. But the fashion-obsessed ghoul had just shrugged, saying it was from an independent designer, and no offense meant, but of course Kaneki wouldn’t get it, seeing that he had never been interested in ‘couture.’

The young man might have not been a fashion expert, but he had eyes, and he was pretty sure most people who looked at it would agree it was an abomination. This wasn’t even being excentric anymore -he had met eccentric ghouls, and while he would never dress like them, he could appreciate the care they put in their appearance- no, in Tsukiyama’s case, it looked like he was trying to outdo some bizarre fashion god. 

(Un)fortunately for him, Kaneki may or may not have ruined that particular suit on purpose by inviting him to spar, along with a few others on days when Tsukiyama had dropped by without being expected.

On the other hand, surprisingly, the casual clothes he owned were pretty tame. They made him look good, without being too flashy. And that was good, for the ghoul already attracted enough attention with his looks alone.

Kaneki wondered how such a difference was possible. He wanted to ask, but he was unsure if he could ever do so without offending him. Not that he really cared about offending him, but the ghoul probably wouldn’t let him live with it, like the time he and Banjou had left him alone at the hospital.

He had seen him in lougewear only once. They were planning on going out during the early hours of the morning, and had planned on meeting the night before, resulting in him staying over.

Kaneki had walked out of his room to find him watching TV with Hinami and Banjou, and he wouldn’t have thought about it twice if it wasn’t for something… Very bright. The Gourmet had been wearing a pink tshirt with some abstract design on it (not his taste, but it was alright) and bright green neon pants. 

He wasn’t even kidding, it was night and the room was lit by a single lamp, and he could see the color as clearly as day. 

Banjou looked at him, and he gave him a look in return, mouthing ‘what the hell?!’ Banjou shrugged, but the smirk on his face clearly showed that he was trying hard not to chuckle.

And then, there had been the battle suit. How to even explain the battle suit. 

It had been Tsukiyama’s idea. He had come to him one day and Kaneki had listened, liking the practicality of the idea. He sure didn’t want to have to go and buy new clothes each day after a raid. 

He had been a little less excited at the suit in itself. Not that it looked bad, but he felt a little… Exposed. Did it really need to be so tight, with cut-outs on his shoulders and his pectoral muscles outlined? And did the opening in the back for his Kagune really need to go that low? 

He had exposed his concerns to the Gourmet who quickly adverted his eyes, before composing himself and waving him off, assuring him that it was most fonctional. To his credit, it proved to be resistant and easy to move in once Kaneki had tested it out. Though he still felt that wasn’t why the ghoul had wanted him to wear a full latex suit of his design. 

To summarize, the Gourmet ghoul took clothing a little too seriously, so really, it was only a matter of time before he’d try and take another step in dressing him up. 

Which was the exact reason why they were here, standing in the private room of some renowed tailor shop. 

Tsukiyama had pestered him for weeks before he relented, feeling obligated when the ghoul told him he had sneakily placed an order for several outfits that now needed fitting. 

He had kept his measurements from when he had measred him for the suit, ‘just in case.’ The boy reluctantly agreed to accompany him, but not before giving him a piece of his mind.

“Tsukiyama-san,” Kaneki sighed wearily, for what seemed like the undredth time that day, “I think there’s plenty more important things we could be doing right now.”

“Non, Kaneki-kun.” The ghoul tutted, “you ought to dress according to your status. Seeing how the meeting with those… People went the other day, I think it’s high time you showed your superiority in your appearance too.”

Kaneki didn’t reply. He must have grown used to Tsukiyama declaring to whoever was around that he was powerful. That newfound status flattered him in a way, he had to admit. Especially now that ghouls that used to be difficult to handle like Itori-san were more willing to talk to him about the going-ons of the ghoul underground. Even if they were still difficult. Not unlike a certain individual with too much money and time on his hands.

The elderly salesman returned, pushing a rack full on clothing made out of different materials. Thankfully, althought he couldn’t see them up close yet, at least none of them were made of bright clashing colors.

“Here we are,” the man said, motioning for him to come closer and take a look. “Which one would you like to try on first?”

Kaneki looked, and looked closer, for signs of bad fashion but found none. Most of them were actually quite tasteful, with only a few just being stuff he didn’t see himself wear.

After a moment of deliberation, he just chose one at random, and went inside the fitting room. He was going to have to try them all on anyway, so he might as well start somewhere.

He emerged from behind the curtain wearing his first pick, a comfortable choice of black with white pinstripe detail. He looked at them, the tailor eyeing him with a pro’s eye for whatever didn’t fit right, and Tsukiyama looking quite smug.

“What do you think, Sir?” The tailor prompted.

“It’s nice, I like it, I think.” He wasn’t really sure what to say. He did like it, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever worn anything this nice before, and it felt like a little too much for him. 

The fabric was sturdy enough to hold its shape, but so soft, like nothing he’d ever touched before. Not to mention he looked more like an adult by wearing formal clothing.

The tailor came near him, eager for a couple touch-ups here and there, but overall the fit was good and Kaneki was sent back to the cabin with another suit in his hands.

The same proccess repeated half a dozen times, Tsukiyama’s gaze gradually going from looking like he was proud of his work (what work?) to total admiration.

By the time they finished, he looked like he was ready to worship him.

“Is this the last one?” Kaneki asked. He was getting bored of this, they must have been in the shop for a couple hours already.

“Yes,” the man replied, “please hold your arms up…” He measured something accross Kaneki’s back.

“And we’re all done, Sirs. Thank you for your patience. We should have the alterations made by next week. If you’ll follow me, I’ll look at the schedule to give you an estimate…”

Kaneki let out a quiet sigh of relief. He was about to go change back to his clothes when Tsukiyama cleared his throat.

“There’s still something I’d like to discuss with you, Kaneki-kun.” He turned toward the man, “in private. Would it be possible to chat in here for a little while?”

This wasn’t the kind of establishment where you could just say no to your clients, apparently, because the salesman immediately replied, “certainly. When you’re ready, please come by the front desk and talk to the clerc there, I’ll let him know.”

Kaneki waited until the man was out of the room to ask, “so? What do you want that couldn’t wait for us to leave?”

“You.” The ghoul replied bluntly, a little red in the face.

“What?”

“I believe I already told you that you look… Ah, très bien in a suit. The truth is you’re very handsome like this, it accentuates your masculine features…”

Kaneki gave him an exasperated look, but let him continue.

“It gives you a sort of erotic appeal that I can quite explain.”

That time Kaneki rolled his eyes. “So what, you want us to fuck in there? I don’t know about you, but I don’t really fancy the whole store hearing us… Or wondering why we’re taking up so much time.”

“That won’t be an issue, I wasn’t planning on going the whole way… Just… An appetizer, if you’ll forgive the wording. We can save the rest for when they are done with the modifications.” He said, taking a step forward.

Kaneki instinctively took a step back, still not sure what the Gourmet intended by ‘appetizer.’

Tsukiyama smirked, kept coming near him still and got down on his knees.

“Kaneki-kun, please rest assured I won’t do anything you don’t like. I already told you I wouldn’t disobey you… And I would certainly not dare to think of it when you look like this.” He brought a hand up, gently caressing his pelvis.

Kaneki lifted a brow. 

“You look so good in formal attire, Kaneki-kun. I wish you’d allow me to dress you more often.”

Kaneki snorted at that. “As long as I don’t have to wear the things you wear… Come to think of it, the things I tried on were quite tasteful, are you sure you had a say in the design?” he cocked his head.

“You wound me, while I wish you had more of a eye for fashion, of course I’d take your personal preferences into account when designing for you.”

“Personal preferences…” Kaneki mused.

“Is this one of yours?” He gestured at the kneeling Gourmet who had a hand on his pants.

“Quite, yes.” He smiled fondly, unflinching, and leaned over, rubbing his cheek over the small bulge.

Kaneki watched him, in a bit of a daze, as the proud ghoul continued rubbing his face over his clothed cock. He mouthed at it, careful not to drool on the fabric, and hummed with a pleased expression as he felt Kaneki begin to respond.

Once he felt that he could go ahead, he undid the buttons of the slacks and slid them down, helping him step out of them, before carefully folding them. He quickly went to lay them on a low table with a “wouldn’t want to dirty these now, would we?”

He returned and knelt again, tugging the half-ghoul’s underwear down with more urgency, apparently feeling impatient.

“Dolce.” He murmured, taking in the distinct scent of Kaneki’s arousal, and leaning down, tongue out, to lick at his half-hard member.

Kaneki had to inhale at the sudden sensation. 

He had admit that Tsukiyama was beautiful, and he found himself finding him especially so, his long lashes fluttering open and closed as he happily lapped around his shaft, coaxing it into more hardness.

He looked gorgeous right now, on his knees for him. 

That the Gourmet ghoul, the heir to the prestigious Tsukiyama family would look so humbled before him was a little exciting, if he really had to be honest with himself. Kaneki flushed, feeling perverse for the thought. 

He took a look at his surroundings to distract himself from that line of thinking. The room was decorated in a minimalist style, the furniture sleek and functional, but no less expensive, judging from the materials. 

He still felt a little bad for doing this in a shop, but he tried to take solace in the fact that this probably wasn’t the kind of establishment that would dare to disturb their clients when they requested to be left in private.

At least, he figured their other rich patrons wouldn’t take it as kindly as he, poor commoner that he was.

His mind returned to his earlier musings before he could stop himself. What would they think of seeing Tsukiyama, mouth ready for him, a nobody in the human world? 

Tsukiyama looked up at him with a chuckle. “Thinking of something good?” He asked, keeping a hand on him. Shit, had he really been that obvious? He waved the thought away, it wasn’t like the ghoul could read his mind. 

“Nothing, really.” He squeaked out. Damn it. 

“Really…” He mused. “Because you got so hard down there all of a sudden.”

“You’re sucking on me, of course I’ll get hard.” Kaneki retorted with heated cheeks. 

“Fair enough.” And with that the ghoul went back to work. His cock was finally stiff enough to take in his mouth, and he did just that, humming happily. 

He brought his head down around him, careful to shield his teeth with his lips. He knew the one-eyed ghoul wouldn’t like a reminder of how he used to want to eat him. And he still did, but he really didn’t need to know that, he was treading in dangerous territory enough as it was. 

Encouraged by the way his breath hitched, he bobbed his head back up, tightly squeezing his cock between his tongue and lips. He repeated the motion.

Kaneki’s breath was getting rougher, and he occasionally let out delicious little whimpers. 

Tsukiyama replayed the act with gusto, spurred on by each sound the boy made. 

After a while of this, he brought a hand up, delicately cradling his ball sack. Kaneki let out a beautifully surprised yelp at that. 

So it had been a good idea. He kept it in hand, gently massaging each ball in turn, mindful of the pressure he applied with his thumb. 

Kaneki’s little sounds of pleasure had turned into moans at one point, and Tsukiyama had to remind hinself to keep his suction steady. As a gentleman, he couldn’t disappoint. 

“Tsu-” Kaneki stuttered, interrupted by his own moan “Tsukiyama-san…” One of Kaneki’s hands found its way in his hair, the boy struggling for control. “I’m-”

Tsukiyama’s jaw hurt, but he could let himself relent. Not now, when his reward was so close. He sucked even harder, if that was possible, and brought his other hand up to caress the boy’s lower belly in small circles, letting him know he could let himself go any time. 

“Tsu-” 

And in an instant, it was over. 

Kaneki came in his mouth with a drawn-out groan while Tsukiyama kept going, until he was certain no more would come out. He sucked on his length hard one more time, making sure he wouldn’t let any go to waste before letting go. 

He tried to move away then, but he felt Kaneki’s hand still entangled in his hair. He gently tried to pry it away, only for it to fall back on his shoulder. Clearly, Kaneki’s strenght was still lacking, and he was struggling to regain his bearings.

They stayed like this for a moment, until Kaneki looked down at him, making a face. 

“Do you really like it that much?” 

A reply would require for him to swallow. He reluctantly did so, but not before savoring the boy’s essence for several more seconds. 

“Kaneki-kun, you really have no idea how delicious you are.” 

Kaneki snorted and let him go, looking around for his underwear.

"Pervert.”

“I prefer the term ‘Epicurean.’” The ghoul huffed.

Kaneki finally spotted his boxers, and went over to put them on. He then went back to direction of the fitting room. 

“Make yourself presentable, we’re leaving,” he shot back over his shoulder before drawing the curtain back.

Tsukiyama looked down at himself and his own half hard member. Sighing, he dragged himself back to sit in a plush armchair accross the full lenght mirror, and combed his hair back with his fingers into some semblance of order. 

He then stenghtened his clothes, trying, and failing to think about something, anything, that would help will his excitement away.

“How cruel you are, my master.”


	4. Shuuneki smut week, day 3: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tsukiyama’s special day, and he’ll make sure everyone in their group knows it.  
> Alternatively: A certain half-ghoul boy is dragged into a cat café date and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the shuuneki smut week i participated in back in 2015.

“Why is it so quiet in here? Tell me… Do you know what day is today?”

Some heads turned in his direction, but not the one of the person he truly wanted the attention of.

“Kaneki-kun, I feel true loneliness when you ignore me like that.”

Kaneki sighed, looking up from the morning paper, “what is it, Tsukiyama-san?”

He coughed, “as I was saying, do you know what day today is?”

Kaneki frowned, “the third of March, so? Don’t tell me you care about hina matsuri?”

“Why, Kaneki-kun, surely you haven’t forgotten! Today is my birthday!”

“… I had no idea.”

Tsukiyama choked on his tongue, but quickly caught himself and went on, “and so as the birthday man, it is only natural that I get to request something on my birthday, isn’t it?”

Kaneki didn’t like the turn of the conversation.

“What do you want?” Better to get this over with as soon as possible. 

“Oh, Kaneki-kun, eager to know aren’t we? Well if it’s like this, please go on a date with me.” 

The half-ghoul’s mouth hung open a little bit. “What?” 

“Let’s go on a date, Kaneki-kun! I’d like to enjoy your company on my special day.” 

“Tsukiyama-san, no offense, but do you remember the last time you and I went somewhere alone?” 

“Precisely, this will be an occasion to overwrite that memory.” 

Kaneki held his head in his hands. “You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you? Besides, shouldn’t you spend it with your family?” 

The gourmet seemed genuinely taken aback by that. He looked down before replying, “I won’t force you if you dont want to, Kaneki-kun.” 

Oh no. How dare he. He wasn’t guilt-tripping him now, was he? This wasn’t going to work, this wasn’t going to w- 

“Onii-chan.” Shit. Hinami spoke up. “It’s flower man’s birthday, you can’t leave him alone. We were only going to study today anyway, we can do that another time.” 

How was he supposed get out of this now? He really needed to give her a talk about Tsukiyama’s true nature. 

“Are you sure my darling, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your dear brother’s company.” 

“It’s fine, and Banjou-san and his friends are here.” 

Kaneki felt his grave being dug some more. 

“Then, in that case, Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama turned to him, showing that charming smile of his. He wasn’t going to fall for it twice. No, definitely not.

“There’ll be conditions.”

 

 

Later that afternoon, as they walked side by side in a busy street, Kaneki’s mind wandered back on what he had made the Gourmet promise in order to get his birthday date. He wanted to make sure he didn’t forget anything. 

One: Nothing related to food. No restaurant. No hunting. Nothing. Even if that meant Tsukiyama wouldn’t get whatever the ghoul equivalent of a birthday cake was. 

Two: They’d stay in this ward. No trips to other wards he knew nothing about.

Three: Stick to popular shops and areas. That way he could ensure they wouldn’t be left alone together. 

He remembered the look Tsukiyama had given him, repeating ‘alone together.’ He cringed. He didn’t mean for the double entendre. 

They made their way past several shops and cafés, and Kaneki wondered if Tsukiyama even knew where he was going, before the ghoul abruptly stopped in front of a flight of stairs. 

“Kaneki-kun, do you like cats?” 

What was up with the sudden question? “Well, yeah… Never had one though.”

He didn’t elaborate on how his mom couldn’t have afforded it, or how his aunt was a harpy who would shoo the poor neighbor’s dog with a broom just because it dared to come a little too close to her geraniums. 

“Neither have I, mother is allergic to them.” 

That was something he had ever thought of before. Ghoul allergies? What that even possible? 

“Not believing me?” That smile was back. How Tsukiyama always managed to look confident, he’d never know, but it kind of annoyed him. 

“Anyway, have you ever been to a cat café before? I’ve always wanted to try.” He pointed his finger to a sign above their heads. 

Kaneki squinted at it, “I haven’t.” 

“Merveilleux! Then, what do you say? Shall we, Kaneki-kun?” 

He had already come this far, so it wasn’t like he was going to say no. He nodded, following him up the stairs to the second floor of the building, and sure enough, a door decorated with cat stickers awaited them. 

As they entered, a cute blonde girl asked them to take off their shoes at the entrance, before they were lead to a table by another young woman wearing casual, but cute cat themed clothes. 

The shop had a homely feel to it, with only a few low tables with cushions for the customers to sit on, and some bookshelves to the side with some magazines and books, most of them pertaining to felines. They had a nice view of the outside thanks to a big window that took up most of the street-side wall. 

As they made their way to their table, Kaneki could feel the gazes of a few other customers on them. Most of them were girls, with a boyfriend or two tagging along, but Kaneki and Tsukiyama were definitely the only guys in there that didn’t come for a girl. 

Not that Tsukiyama seemed to notice any of that. He had already gone up to two cats resting on a leveled platform, one white and another black and white one. 

He was currently trying to encourage the small white cat to come near him. The kitten seemed to have other plans, as it hissed at the ghoul and jumped off. Kaneki had to fight the urge to chuckle as he sat down. 

The waitress returned and handed him two folded cards. He noticed they had used cat breeds for the names of the menu snacks and drinks. He politely accepted them and pretented to look at them, even though he didn’t have to think about what to order. 

Tsukiyama returned with another cat in his arms, grey with long hair. That one seemed to like him better. 

“What are you looking at, Kaneki-kun?” He asked as he sat down next to him, setting the purring cat on his lap. 

“Menu” he said, holding it up. Tsukiyama studied it for a second, “Some of these are really cute, too bad we can’t have them…” 

“Yeah, well-” he interrupted himself, the waitress returning. She handed them cat toys, apologizing for forgetting to bring them before. Kaneki told her not to worry and ordered two coffees. 

Tsukiyama studied one of the cat toys. “How are we supposed to use this?” 

“I think you’re supposed to hold it in front of him so he can chase it.” Not that he had experience with that, but he remembered seeing it on TV some time.

He held it in front of the cat on Tsukiyama’s lap, but the animal didn’t seem to care, more interested in the man’s hand rubbing the underside of its throat.

They looked at each other, and chuckled. 

“Looks like that one is lazy.” 

“Maybe it just enjoys my company.” Tsukiyama said fondly. 

“Right,” Kaneki retorted, turning to a short-haired orange cat that was coming near them, enticed by the toy. 

He wriggled it a few centimeters away from the animal, watching it with an amused smile as its pupils dilated and it wriggled its butt before pouncing, swatting at the toy with its claws and trying to bite it. 

He played with the cat some more, before he noticed Tsukiyama looking at him in wonder.

“Want to try?” He said, holding the cat toy up.

“Yes!” The ghoul exitedly said, before catching himself, blushing, “Uh… Well I don’t mind playing with the chaton over here, if you’re bored of it.”

“Sure,” Kaneki said, a smile tugging at his lips. For all the Gourmet tried to act mature and refined, he really was a big kid at heart. It was refleshing to see, rare as it was.

He was handed the gray cat after giving the toy to Tsukiyama, but it screeched and ran away. Oh well, out of all the cats in the shop, this must have been the odd one who only liked extravagant ghouls.

He looked at Tsukiyama, and surely enough the ghoul was engrossed in his play with the orange cat, and another short haired black one had joined in too.

Tsukiyama looked like he was having the time of his life, humming something that vaguely sounded like Neko Funjatta. Kaneki had to put a hand to his mouth to keep his laughter down.

Someone next to them was having a harder time controlling their giggling and he turned his head in their direction. The waitress had returned with their drinks. Realizing she had been caught staring, she froze, before quickly apologizing. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just that your friend seemed to be having such a good time…”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with a smile, to show her it was alright. “I’ve never seen him like this myself, who would have thought he’d be the type, huh?”

At that, Tsukiyama turned his head in their direction. “That’s mean, Kaneki-kun! I just didn’t want the poor kitties to get bored, that’s all.” He blushed.

The girl chuckled again, before bowing to put their drinks down on the table. Kaneki thanked her before she left again to wait other tables.

Tsukiyama returned to his seat for a sip of coffee, “the atmosphere in here is nice, isn’t it?”

"Yeah,” Kaneki replied, taking a drink of his own coffee. The orange cat came to paw at his lap, and he petted it absentmindedly as they relaxed.

The white and black kittens from earlier were playing near them, and Tsukiyama paused, looking at them, looking deep in thought over something.

After another sip of his drink, he stood up to try and go play with them. They eyed him warily as he waved the cat toy in front of them, the white cat stepping over in front of the other to have it all to himself.

Or maybe not, as when he pounced, it was Tsukiyama’s hand that got caught in its claws.

Tsukiyama let out a yelp of surprise and dropped the toy, and Kaneki exploded in laughter. He wasn’t worried over the extent of Tsukiyama’s ‘injury’ but there had to be some irony in how he was defeated by a white cat looking out for his little black friend.

“How mean…” Tsukiyama whined, to him or the cat, he wasn’t sure. The blonde waitress rushed to him, apologizing profusely.

Kaneki stood, saying that it was fine before they could put more thought into it, as Tsukiyama’s regeneration had probably started. He asked if they had bandaids, before sending Tsukiyama to the bathroom to wash his hands. Better to take care of that himself, lest they realize the marks were gone by the time they bandaged him.

Tsukiyama returned and he randomly put bandaids on his hand, even if he didn’t really need it. The waitress came by again and asked if she could offer them something to make up for it.

Kaneki didn’t want anything, and Tsukiyama simply asked the ‘lady’ for a refill.

The grey cat returned for him, and Tsukiyama petted it with his bandaged hand. After a few minutes, he began scratching at it.

“Are you okay?”

“What do you mean, Kaneki-kun?”

“You’ve been scratching at your hand for the past minute…”

“Really? I… Oh my goodness!” He held his hand up, scaring the cat off his lap. His hand was red down to his wrist, and itchy.

“Where did that come from…?” Kaneki took his hand, studying it. “Could it be that you’re allergic too?”

“Nonsense, Kaneki-kun. This must be from when I got scratched, this naughty kitty must have had dirty paws or something. Look at me.” He picked the grey cat up again and rubbed himself against it. “I am completely fine. Right, little kitty?” The cat only purred in response and bumped its face against his forehead. “Aww, he seems to really like me.” He all but cooed, holding it close in his arms. Kaneki rolled his eyes at him. 

He noticed the cat was wearing a purple ribbon around its neck. Maybe that was why it liked Tsukiyama. They were both purple idiots.

“I wish I could take you ho- achoo!” He sneezed, scaring the cat away for good this time.

Kaneki slapped his forehead.

“Are you really sure you’re not allergic?”

“Uh?” He looked confused.

“The itching, now you’re sneezing and your eyes are red.”

“Kaneki-kun, I said I wasn’t-” he sneezed again.

The blonde waitress came by again. “Mr customer, are you alright? I’m sorry, but I heard your friend speaking about allergies.”

“Do you have something for it?” Kaneki asked.

“I’m not-” Tsukiyama protested. Kaneki put his hand against the ghoul’s mouth.

“I’ll go look right away!”

She returned a few minutes later with eyedrops and tissues.

“Here’s something to help. I’m sorry, I thought we had some medication left but we ran out. Would you like me to go fetch some? The drugstore is just down the street-”

Kaneki held his hand up to stop her flailing. The poor girl must have felt badfor causing trouble to customers on the job. Even if technically, the trouble was Tsukiyama’s fault.

“We’ll just go ourselves, I think it’s time we left anyway. Please don’t worry so much." 

Meanwhile, Tsukiyama was blowing his nose, looking irritated he had to do it in public.

He let him pay for their drinks at the counter, giving him an elbow jab when he looked about to say something that would have made the waitresses feel bad.

They made their way downtown, Tsukiyama complaining the whole way.

They stopped by the drugstore to get something for Tsukiyama’s newfound allergy. 

In retrospect, it was kind of hilarious how the man had to admit he’d never been in one before. Kaneki had to be the one to describe the symptoms to the clerc and buy the medicine. 

After a quick stop at a vending machine for water to swallow his pills, they decided to head over to a bookstore, where the ghoul would be safe from furry felines. 

They first looked over the store’s recommendations for new books, Tsukiyama commenting on how he had no idea how someone could consider some works on the list as good reads. 

After he calmed down, they wandered deeper inside in a more comfortable silence, with only the occasional word in between them. 

After some time Kaneki edged in direction of the Japanese literature aisle, and Tsukiyama disappeared in one of the foreign litterature sections. 

Kaneki took his time in catching up with his favorite authors’ new works and checked the new successful writers out. It took him a while to notice Tsukiyama wasn’t coming back. When he finally did, he gave the aisle one last look before picking up the small pile of books that he had accumulated, and went to try to find the ghoul, sticking his head past each bookcase. 

He finally found him in the art and photography section. He appeared deep into whatever book he was holding, as he didn’t acknowledge him when he walked nearer. 

“What are you looking at?” He asked, curious. Tsukiyama jumped in surprise.

“N- Nothing!” He squeaked, trying to hide the book behind his back, but Kaneki was faster. 

It was a photography book about insects, filled with various pictures in full color and detail. The page Tsukiyama had been so focused on just so happened to be about centipedes. Kaneki lifted an eyebrow at him. 

The ghoul held his hands up. “It’s not- Ah, well it is related to you, Kaneki-kun, but forgive me, I was going to ask for your permission later.” 

“About what?” Kaneki was even more puzzled now. 

Ah. Tsukiyama felt stupid. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? He was afraid of Kaneki’s reaction, the centipede thing -he still wasn’t completely sure what it was about- he didn’t want to upset him, but he just looked guilty now didn’t he? 

“I thought this would be a unique design, for, say, an outfit, or as a motif on an accessory, like an eyepatch… But I won’t do it if you don’t like it, of course.” Why was he making such a big deal out of this? 

Kaneki thought about it for a second. “That sounds kind of cool.” And that was that. He handed the book back to Tsukiyama, asking if he was finished. 

Tsukiyama felt incredibly stupid for worrying, and put the book back before hurrying after him. 

They waited in line at the cashier. Kaneki eyed him. 

“What is it, Kaneki-kun?”

“Is that all you’re buying?” 

Tsukiyama looked down at the single book in his hand, “ah, well, I mostly saw titles I already owned… And then I got distracted by the photography books.” 

Kaneki snorted. Of course, of course Tsukiyama would be the picture-orientated type. Kaneki felt like that explained a lot of things. 

The line moved and Kaneki grabbed the book. 

“Kaneki-kun?” 

“Let’s say that’s your birthday present.” 

Tsukiyama blushed lightly. To return some confidence in himself he said, “Kaneki-kun, no offense, but you do realize I’m the one providing you with money right?” 

“Look, do you want me to buy it for you or not? Besides, it’s the thought that counts.” Kaneki growled. 

Tsukiyama flushed harder in embarassment. He didn’t mean to offense the boy. 

“Of- of course!” He stuttered. Kaneki just smirked. 

They spend another hour at yet another cafe, enjoying some exotic blend and talking about the books they had just bought, before Kaneki called it a day and Tsukiyama walked him back home. 

The ghoul was about to leave when Kaneki called him back, saying he wanted to discuss something. 

The house was quiet and the lights were out. “Looks like everyone’s asleep,” Kaneki remarqued. It was getting late, but the little gang usually waited for their leader. It was kind of strange that they wouldn’t be worried of Tsukiyama being alone with him, considering they didn’t trust him. Little Hinami might have given them a word about that, the little angel. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Kaneki said, motioning for him to follow. It was rare for him to be invited to his room, but he wasn’t about to complain. He followed, telling himself not to get too excited. With the young man, he was never sure what would await him. 

Kaneki sat on the bed. 

“Kaneki-kun?” 

“It’s your birthday right? So shut up and come in, and close the door.”

Tsukiyama did as he was told and sat next to him. He looked at his hands, trying to hide his nervousness. 

“Say Tsukiyama-san,” Kaneki said, breaking the silence, “It’s strange… I know you want to eat me, but sometimes it really does seem like it’s not all there is to it…” 

Tsukiyama choked on his tongue for the second time that day.”Ka- Kaneki-kun, that’s unfair, you know I have turned over a new leaf.” 

Kaneki snorted, and turned to face him. “You know, I like it better when you’re genuine, like earlier…” He leaned in, and kissed him. 

Tsukiyama wasn’t sure what to reply to this, so he just threw himself into the kiss, resolved to enjoy what he was given. 

After they parted, Kaneki looked him in the eye. “Just because I let you do this… Doesn’t mean I trust you yet. I hope you know that.” He trailed his fingers over his chest. “But today is special so… Happy birthday, Tsukiyama-san. Enjoy your gift.” 

Tsukiyama blushed at the seductive tone. “… Didn’t you already buy me a gift?”

Kaneki smirked. “You don’t want this?”

"N- Of course I want to-” Tsukiyama hastily replied.

“Don’t fuck up.” Kaneki said with an air of finality, before going back to kissing him. He climbed on his lap, clutching his shoulders. 

Tsukiyama froze in surprise, before relaxing in the kiss. Kaneki had given him permission. As long as he didn’t bite, he would be fine. 

A tongue proded at his mouth and he allowed it in, reciprocating eagerly. His hands dropped from Kaneki’s waist to under his shit, feeling the warm skin before bringing the garment up and helping the boy tug it off. 

Kaneki repayed the favor before throwing himself back at him, his hands tangling in his hair. Tsukiyama pushed him down on the mattress, breaking the kiss to trail some more kisses down his throat. 

Kaneki growled. He rarely was the one in such a position, but he allowed it. He had already given his word and wouldn’t go back on it unless the ghoul went overboard. 

Curious as to just how much the one-eyed ghoul would let him get away with, Tsukiyama took off his remaining clothes and gently pushed a hand in between his legs. Kaneki let him spread them, and Tsukiyama laid on him, propped up on his elbows as he placed some more kisses on his chest, and some licks to his nipples. 

Kaneki’s breath hitched and Tsukiyama grinned as he kissed his way lower. A hand sneaked its way to Kaneki’s cock, coaxing it into full hardness. Once he was satisfied with it, he kissed his way lower still, before darting his tongue for a taste. 

Kaneki let out a moan and Tsukiyama smirked, glad for the way things were going. He kept his hand on him as he took him in his mouth, shallow at first, then some more as he grew accustomed to the feeling. 

Only a little more effort and he’d know just how much he’d be allowed to do tonight. He kept going until Kaneki’s moans grew louder, at which point he let him fall out of his mouth, his hand still moving in gentle strokes. 

He locked eyes with Kaneki as the boy leaned on his elbows, throwing him a confused look. Tsukiyama brought a hand to his mouth and made a show of sucking his index and middle finger, not letting go of his eyes for a second, with a pleading look in his eyes. 

Kaneki blushed but said nothing and waited. Knowing the white haired youth would stop him if he didn’t want it, Tsukiyama brought his hand down to his entrance, not penetrating him yet, only barely rubbing his fingers on the right ring of muscle. 

Kaneki squirmed and closed his eyes. 

“May I, Kaneki-kun?” 

“Do you really need to ask? God…” Kaneki swore, wriggling away from him and yanking the drawer of the bedside table open. 

“Here.” He said, throwing him a small bottle of lube. 

Tsukiyama didn’t need to be told twice and quickly grabbed it, coating his fingers with the clear substance. 

Once Kaneki laid back more comfortably, he circled one finger over him again, before gently easing it inside. Kaneki hissed but otherwise didn’t complain. Although Tsukiyama was usually the one in such a position, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done it this way before. 

Tsukiyama continued his work, his other hand back on his cock to alleviate the strange feeling. He inserted another finger and brought his head down again for another taste, making Kaneki moan as the discomfort and pleasure mingled together. 

It wasn’t long before he added another finger and soon enough, Kaneki was ready for him. 

He sat back, cracking his neck and shoulders from staying down for too long, before he took himself in hand, applied some more lubricant, and got in position. He looked over at Kaneki, who just gave him a look that probably translated to something along the lines of “what the fuck are you waiting for?”

Chuckling, he held his hips with his free hand, and gently pushed his way inside. He moaned at the warmth that enveloped him tightly, before he paused to let Kaneki adjust. When the half-ghoul seemed to be okay, he adjusted his position and started moving. 

He kept watching the boy’s face for hints as to how he was feeling. He was panting, a good sign. He sat a little straighter and guided his legs around his shoulders, penetrating at a deeper angle. Kaneki cried out and he burried his hands in the sheets. 

He tried to meet his thrusts by balancing himself on his upper arms, but the position made it difficult. He whined, his face flushed. Tsukiyama’s chest tightened. How cute. He wanted to have him closer. 

He put his legs down and grasped the smaller body, pulling it flush against his own. "Kaneki-kun!”

Kaneki yelped in surprise. He helped the boy settle into the new position and let his arms settle on his shoulders, nails digging in the skin. 

Tsukiyama impatiently started moving again, while Kaneki, with his newfound balance, let himself rise and fall on his cock in time to meet his thrusts.

“Tsukiyama-san-” He moaned. 

“Kaneki-kun-!” He growled back, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. He inhaled the scent that made him lose control and thrusted up harder still, earning himself the most beautiful cries of need from the boy that were turning him on way too much, and he grasped the boy’s ass. He got the opposite result, Kaneki gasping and his muscles tightening on the cock inside of him. 

The sudden feeling made Tsukiyama realize just how close to the edge he was. He threw the boy back on the bed, thrusting with abandon, and grabbed his dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Tsu- I’m-” Kaneki slurred, speech rendered incoherent by Tsukiyama repeatedly hitting the spot inside him that made it worth it. 

He came not long after, digging his nails in the ghoul’s back and scratching his kakuhou. The sudden onslaught of pain mixing in with the pleasure finished pushing Tsukiyama off the edge and he came with a growl. 

They laid on top of each other, panting for several minutes before Kaneki pushed Tsukiyama off him. The ghoul laid next to him, relaxing on the bed and stretching his long legs. 

Kaneki propped himself on his side and eyed him. “Don’t get too comfortable, you’ll fall asleep.”

“Would it really be so bad?”

Kaneki flushed slightly. “I don’t really care, but it’ll be awkward if Hinami or Banjou find you here in the morning.”

“Tell them we had so much fun on our date, you allowed me to sleep here.” Tsukiyama murmured, battling his long eyelashes at him.

Kaneki snorted. He threw a glance at the alarm clock on his nighstand.

“Sorry, looks like you just ran out of ‘but it’s my birthday’ excuses.”

Tsukiyama looked over at the red numbers that were flashing 00:09. Damn. He’d been so close to spending the night…

He got up, sighing, and gathered his clothes. He re-dressed himself, watching Kaneki lounging on the bed. He looked like he was trying to keep himself awake, but his eyelids kept dropping against his will.

After taking care of folding Kaneki’s clothes, he went over the bed again and helped the boy get comfortably into bed.

He kissed him on the forehead, whispering, “bonne nuit, Kaneki-kun.”

He only received a groan in response.

He chuckled as he turned off the lights and slid out of the room.

As he made his way out of the house and down the street, he was hit by a realization.

The half-ghoul had just been so unguarded around him, now would have been the perfect time for a bite.

Oh well, he rationalized, there were always other holidays ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEKO FUNJATTA NEKO FUNJATTA  
> NEKO FUNZUKECHATTARA HIKKAITA   
> NEKO HIKKAITA NEKO HIKKAITA   
> NEKO BIKKURISHITE HIKKAITA
> 
> disclaimer: i have no idea whether ghouls can be allergic or not, but they can need glasses so w/e i just went with it bc this was too amusing not to write.
> 
> also if it wasn’t obvious already:  
> white cat: shironekitten  
> black cat: kuronekitten  
> black and white: haisekitty  
> orange: hidekitty  
> grey with purple ribbon: katnae


	5. Shuuneki smut week, day 4: Bondage, ropes, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to do something about Kaneki’s fears but their attempt backfires and they just really fuck it up.  
> Alternatively: Look at me not even trying anymore.
> 
> I don’t know how to rate this because I’m trash but just in case: Warning for rough sex and Kaneki losing it while doing the do. And he does hurt Tsukiyama. So yeah, read at your own discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the shuuneki smut week i participated in back in 2015.

He closed the door and slowly walked down the few stairs to the training room in the basement of the house. 

“Already here?” He raised an eyebrow at Tsukiyama. 

“How could I make you wait, Kaneki-kun?” He said with a small bow. Kaneki rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. If we’re really doing this then come over here.” He ordered.

Tsukiyama obeyed, slowly making his way from were he had been leaning against the wall. Kaneki studied the restraints threwn on the floor that they were about to use, and spoke up again, softer.

“Are you really sure you don’t mind?”

“Anything for you, mon trésor.”

They had discussed this before, Kaneki telling him he had every right not to agree to it if he found it disturbing. But Tsukiyama agreed and even encouraged him after the half-ghoul had told him why he wanted to do it. 

He wanted to try re-enacting what happened to him in the Aogiri base, but in a safe environment, to try and put past him the shadow of those grim ten days.

Apparently, he had read in some psychology book that that was how some victims of similar traumas were treated. He had called it exposure therapy, if he remembered correctly.

Kaneki had said that by that point, he really was willing to try anything to get rid of the nightmares that kept tormenting him, but he had no one else he could ask, and that was why he had come to him.

“… Then, please sit down, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama said, gulping. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure of what he was doing. He hoped things would just come to him naturally.

Kaneki took a deep breath before sitting down. He watched the ghoul move, eyes wary. He immediately froze when Tsukiyama bent down to retrieve a pair of handcuffs off the floor.

“Kaneki-kun?” He asked, noticing the sudden change in his demeanor.

The half-ghoul immediately stood, eyes full of terror.

“I can’t do this.”

Tsukiyama said nothing, looking at him with a sympathetic look.

“Don’t- Don’t you dare fucking pity me!” Kaneki tried to sound menacing, but it came out as a painful squeak instead. Great. Just fucking great. Not only did his memories plague him, but he had to deal with the humiliation of being seen like this now too.

Tsukiyama tried to defend himself. “I wasn’t-” He paused, contemplating something, “I was just thinking… It’s wrong to restrain you after all.”

Kaneki gave him a dumbfounded look.

“Because you- Ah, how to say this…” He cleared his voice and resumed in a lower, seductive tone. “You are the superior one, so it’s only natural that you should be the one giving out the punishment.”

Kaneki gawked at him. Was the ghoul essentially saying that he should overcome his fear of being bound by binding him down instead? Or was he hinting at something else? He must be, because the former made no sense.

The later however was… Strangely arousing.

He thought it over for a minute. This wasn’t exactly the way he envisioned things, but they were here, awkwardly standing. He might as well give it a go.

“… Okay then, please sit down.”

“With pleasure.” Tsukiyama replied in the same bedroom tone. Yes, contrary to their earlier agreement, this seemed like a much more natural disposition.

He sat himself down and waited for more directions.

Kaneki awkwardly watched him before remembering himself and bending down to retrieve the restraints.

“Put your hands behind the back of the chair.” He walked over behind the ghoul and tied his hands.

He briefly wondered if he should bind his feet too, before dismissing the idea. He wasn’t going for accuracy here. Especially not given the look the man was giving him. 

He moved back in front of him. Tsukiyama looked like he was perfectly comfortable, and grinned at him. That was kind of irritating.

“What the hell are you so happy for?” He asked sharply.

“I’m anxious because Kaneki-kun is going to punish me~”

“Hmm.” He sat on the ghoul’s lap, studying his face.

“What?”

“You know we were not supposed to enjoy this initially, right?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“That’s too bad, because look, Kaneki-kun, I’m already enjoying it~” He purred, rutting up his hips against the other male’s, letting him feel his growing erection.

Kaneki was annoyed by his antics, and he considered leaving the ghoul and his hard-on alone for the night. That’d have been an amusing ‘punishment’ for the man, if it weren’t for the fact that Kaneki was starting to get hard too.

He leaned in, kissing him aggressively. Tsukiyama retaliated and they fell in a daze, each giving the other all he could with teeth and tongue.

They started grinding together as they kissed, the chair creaking under their weight. 

They parted, breath rough, kakugans meeting, before Kaneki leaned back down to nip at his skin. He bit down harshly, not caring if he left marks. They’d be gone by the time they were done.

Tsukiyama whimpered at the sensation, but said nothing to stop him even as the younger male seemed about to devour him.

Kaneki undid the buttons of his shirt and racked his nails across his nipples. The ghoul hissed, but otherwise still made no attempt to escape him as the boy’s fingers dug in his skin.

Kaneki observed his reactions, smirking impishly. He got off his lap and lowered himself on his knees, mouthing at the man’s stomach.

His hands slid down to his hips, trailing over the skin without meeting the place Tsukiyama needed him the most. He enjoyed teasing the older ghoul.

“Kaneki-kun…” He whined softly.

“What is it, Tsukiyama-san?”

“Please don’t tease me.”

“You’re going to need to be more specific about what you want then.”

The ghoul huffed impatiently, “please, Kaneki-kun, I want your cock…” He tried to keep his voice steady, but his furious blush was giving him away.

Kaneki had expected the reply to be arousing, but didn’t think it’d affect him that badly. All of his blood seemed to have rushed down in a second.

Spurred on, he stood and yanked the Gourmet off the chair, the back of it thankfully low enough to allow that without taking the handcuffs off. He turned him around and pushed him down on his knees, chest against the seat.

He shrugged his and the ghoul’s pants down just enough for access and spit in his hand, preparing him roughly. He felt on edge, too gone to even think about running upstairs for lube. Tsukiyama cried out at the sudden intrusion, struggling in his restraints. 

Kaneki rammed his fingers into him until he was slick enough and pushed himself inside. Tsukiyama shouted. Rough sex wasn’t exactly a new think between them but he still wished the half-ghoul had given him more time to adjust.

As it was, such thoughts had completely fled Kaneki’s mind, the boy already thrusting away.

Tsukiyama let out more confused sounds, his body unable to tell if what it was feeling was pain or pleasure. He could feel the cock inside of him ramming past his anus repeatedly, making him feel like it was trying to bring his insides out with it.

At last, Kaneki adjusted his position and brushed against the ghoul’s prostate, and he let out a moan. Finally, things were getting better.

Kaneki, on the other hand, was unable to comprehend what was overtaking him. He felt inhabited by some sort of primal urge that he was incapable to stop.

Seeing the ghoul bound, powerless and at his mercy, made him want to screw him up more.

Keeping his pace steady, he leaned down and bit harshly at his nape. He kept biting and biting until he couldn’t help himself and bit too hard, drawing out the ghoul’s blood. 

The sudden taste of the RC cells-filled blood hit his taste buds, making him feel like he was floating on a different plane of existence.

He wanted more… Wanted more, wanted more, wanted more- Needed more!

He bared his teeth and ripped a piece of flesh out, shredding the ghoul’s skin for more of the unearthy taste.

A noise made its way at the back of his head. He ignored it at first, until it grew louder and louder still with each passing second.

“Ow! Kaneki-kun, it hurts!”

Kaneki’s eyes snapped open and all he could see was red. Tsukiyama was struggling, his back smeared crimson. The ghoul looked at him, eyes wide with tears of pain running down his cheeks, blood everywhere and oh- even dripping on Kaneki’s cock.

He had lost control again. It was all his fault.

“Kaneki-kun…” The ghoul called in a plaintive tone.

“No…” The boy held his head between his hands. “That’s not…” He started weeping. 

“Kaneki… ?” Tsukiyama called, breathless. 

“I didn’t mean-…” Kaneki cried, slipping out of the man before him.

He stumbled and fell back on his behind. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry-” He chanted like a mantra.

Tsukiyama looked at him over his shoulder, surprised at the sudden outburst. Kaneki had attacked him and he was hurting, but he had been willing to put up with it. He couldn’t understand what was going on inside Kaneki’s head, but he had a feeling it couldn’t be good.

He leaned back, gathered his strenght, and broke the handcuffs, freeing himself before approaching Kaneki slowly. He tried not to wince in pain as he tentatively called, “Kaneki-kun…?”

Kaneki just kept sobbing as if he didn’t hear him. Or maybe he couldn’t? Summoning his courage, Tsukiyama gently laid his hand on top of his head, carressing him. He hoped the gesture would be percieved as comforting.

Kaneki froze. Not good. Tsukiyama braced himself for the boy lashing out at him. But instead, he looked up again, staring at him with tear-striken eyes. 

He looked so small like that, curled up on himself like a child. So fragile. Breathtaking. 

“Tsukiyama… san?” 

Without thinking, he embraced him. It felt like several minutes before Kaneki’s unmoving body started relaxing in his hold. 

“Tsukiyama-san…” He murmured. “Tsukiyama-san-!” He threw himself closer, holding him back with trembling limbs. “I’m so sorry…” He whimpered.

Tsukiyama shushed him, holding him closer.

"I’m okay, Kaneki-kun. I’m here. I’m here and I’m okay.” He repeated for the trembling boy in his arms.

“Still-”

“Kaneki-kun,” He took his face in his hands, making him face him, “I’ll always be by your side, whether you want it or not.” He smiled gently. “That’s just my job, I’m your sword after all.”

Kaneki still looked like he wasn’t convinced, so the ghoul continued, “swords are made to be tough, you know? A shield might break, but a sword won’t. It’ll be here at the ready, anytime you need it.”

Kaneki just kept staring. Then, “How do you even know they can’t break, I bet you’ve never used one.” He used logical thinking to try and calm himself. How typical of him.

“You got me.” He chuckled, “I already have mine on me.” He gestured at his shoulder.

Kaneki softly chuckled in response and they fell into silence, indulging in each other’s warmth. Kaneki didn’t move as Tsukiyama kept rubbing soothing circles over his back.

He took a deep breath of the half-ghoul’s scent. In the private confines of his mind, he thought that he couldn’t care less about the pain, as long as he could have this.


	6. Shuuneki smut week, day 5: Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff to make up for day 4.  
> Alternatively: Flowers and a warm, lazy afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the shuuneki smut week i participated in back in 2015.

In the warm rays of a lovely sunny afternoon, Tsukiyama Shuu lazily took a stroll downtown with no particular goal in mind.

He spotted a florist’s shop and stopped by it, a smile creeping up on his handsome face.

He admired the vast selection of all kinds of flowers and plants. He had always liked them, and it was tough making a decision.

He eventually decided on a bouquet of simple flowers, the visit he planned to make nothing formal.  
His smile grew wider when he thought of the recipient of the flowers he was buying.

About a half-hour later, he stood in front of the entrance of the house in which the object of his affections resided.  
He politely knocked and waited.  
He heard the shuffling of feet, before the door swung open.

“Flower man!”

He looked down, and sure enough, little Hinami was standing in front of him. He smiled fondly at her. She was the only one in the house that was agreeable to be around, aside from Kaneki, of course.

“Bonjour, little lady. I was in the vicinity so I thought I’d drop by to see how everyone was doing.”

She grinned back at him before stepping aside and letting him inside, allowing him the time to toe off his shoes before asking, “what kind of flowers are these, Tsukiyama-san?”

He handed her the bouquet, “these are violets, do you like them?”

“They’re really cute! They remind me of-” She was cut off by another voice.

“Tsukiyama-san?”

There he was, the one he wanted to see the most.

“Good afternoon, Kaneki-kun! How are you on such a nice day?”

“… I’m fine. Do you have business?”

“I don’t. I just wanted to see your face, is it really that bad?”

Kaneki seemed a little embarassed at that. He walked off to the couch with a curt, “I see.”

Tsukiyama and the girl followed him. Hinami laid the flowers on the small table in front of the couch before going over to the kitchenette, saying she’d pour them coffee. He sat next to the half-ghoul, who’d opened a book.

Feeling awkard in the silence, he tried to start a conversation with the easy, “what are you reading?”

The boy just held the book up for him to see.

A Wild Sheep Chase, by Murakami Haruki. A nice read, but clearly Kaneki wasn’t interested in discussing it. Was he in a bad mood?

The little lady returned with two steaming mugs and laid them in front of them. Both men thanked her. She plopped back on the couch next to Tsukiyama, Kaneki nestled in the left corner of it.

She kept staring at the flowers in front of them.

“What is it, mademoiselle?” The man prompted.

“They remind me of some other flowers…”

“Ah, yes, I believe you said so earlier. What were they like?”  
“They were smaller, with thinner petals…” She thoughtfully replied, trying to remember.  
“Ah, it’s possible you’re thinking of a variety of wild violets, then. There are a lot of them.”  
“I see… You know, we used to make flowers crowns out of those, mom and I…” She cast her gaze downwards, looking a little sad at remembering her mother.

Tsukiyama had been told what happened to her. A tragedy, truly, for such a thing to happen to such a young and innocent girl.

He decided he didn’t like that look on her sweet face.

“I would love it if you showed me how to do this, my lady.”

She perked up at his words and fidgeted nervously. “r- really? You don’t think that’s childish?”

“Nonsense!” He held a hand to his chest. “I think it’s charming, so it’d only be fitting for a cute demoiselle like yourself.”

She blushed, “…well, then.”  
She grabbed the bouquet and started taking out stems for both of them to use.

They worked on their flower crowns for a while, Tsukiyama insisting on getting it right after several less-than-satisfactory attempts.

At one point, Kaneki had gotten distracted from his book by their chatter. He put it down and watched them, an amused smile finding its way on his lips.

Hinami noticed his staring and asked, “do you want to join in, Onii-chan?”

“I’m alright watching you.”

“Finished!” Tsukiyama suddenly exclaimed proudly, holding his creation up in the air.

“Oh! That’s it, Tsukiyama-san, you did it! It looks good!” Hinami joined it, his enthousiasm seemingly contagious.

“Right? I had to practice hard, but I want only the best for Kaneki-kun,” he said, leaning closer to the other boy.

“So that’s why you were so into it!” The girl commented.

“Yes.” He turned back to Kaneki, “may I?”

Kaneki looked at the flowers, and back at him, “if you want…” He didn’t even know why he was humoring the ghoul, so instead, he just told himself it’d make Hinami happy.

Tsukiyama laid the crown on his head with a satisfied look on his face. “It looks good on you, Kaneki-kun.”

“Thanks, I guess?” He flushed lightly.

“Yeah, it does, Onii-chan!” The girl added. She grabbed her own braid of flowers, “then I’ll give mine to Flower Man!”

“Thank you, my dear.” The older ghoul said, lowering his head to allow her to reach the top of it.

When he straightened up, the girl scrutinized them for a second.  
“You know, the two if you kind of look like newlyweds like this.” She teased cheekily.

They spun in her direction, and back at each other.  
Tsukiyama blushed furiously. It made Kaneki blush harder in response.  
‘What the hell is wrong with him? He thought.

He looked back at Hinami and muttered, “who would want to marry this guy…”

“Oh! Kaneki-kun, I’ll let you know that I’ve had my share of offers already…”

“Really?” Kaneki looked at him with a quizzical expression.

“Such is the life of an heir, Kaneki-kun.” It wasn’t a lie. Tsukiyama was the heir to an old and powerful family, after all. But he was only twenty-one, and he wanted to experience the world (and its various flavors) some more before settling down, and thus far had turned off all offers of marriage.

The boy mulled it over. It was probably something that he never thought about, being a common boy, the ghoul mused.

“That sounds hard…” He finally said, interrupting his thoughts, “… to have your family have a say even in your love life.”

“It is not always pleasant, indeed… But don’t worry about it, I can manage. Besides, for now there is only you in my life, Kaneki-kun.” He looked at him with half-lidded eyes, and suddenly Kaneki wasn’t sure on how to interpret his words. His blush stuck to his cheeks.

He was saved by the sound of the front door opening. It was Banjou, returning from an errand.

He strolled in the room, about to greet them when he stopped in his tracks, taking in the sight of the three of them on the couch, with Kaneki and the Gourmet wearing flowers on their heads.

“Hi, Banjoi-san.” Tsukiyama aknowledged his presence with a less-than-pleased expression, annoyed at having been interupted right after his confession.

“H- Hi, Tsukiyama,” he replied hastily, not registering the nickname that just now made its reappearance after a while without being used.

“Banjou-san,” Kaneki greeted, “how was it?” He asked vaguely, refering to the stake-out he had sent him on that morning.

“Sorry, but nothing happened today. I basically sat on my ass the whole time…”

“I see. I’m sorry, that must have been boring.”

“Don’t worry about it, that’s part of the job after all!” He laughed off, rubbing at the back if his neck. He made his way past them in direction of the kitchen.

Tsukiyama eyed him with distate. His dolce moment with Kaneki and the girl had been ruined by the plebeian ghoul.

He didn’t want it to end just like that. He had to at least try and get him out of the house again.

“Banjou-san.” He called, getting the attention of the man on him, “I know you must be tired after this, but don’t you think it’d be better for you to get some fresh air? All you’ve been doing is stalk people or stay cooped up in here lately.” He said, trying to choose his words carefully.

“Honestly, I’m fine relaxing at home… And I don’t see why you care so much.” He glanced at him suspiciously. Out of all the times for him to be perceptive, he had to chose now.

But it seemed luck was on his side today, as Kaneki joined in with, “no, I think he’s right, Banjou-san. You’ve been working a lot these days, you should take time for yourself.”

The large ghoul seeped at his freshly poured coffee in thought.  
“Even if you say that…” He mulled over, “it’s not like it’s very fun to go out somewhere alone, you know? And the whole gang is out today too…” He said, obviously referring to his three friends.

“Why don’t you take Hinami with you then?”

The girl looked up from her notebook at the sound of her name. She had picked it up after the conversation took a boring turn for her.  
“Onii-chan?”

“You’re always stuck inside, I feel bad for you…” He said by way of explanation. He looked back at Banjou, who shrugged, “if it’s for Hina-chan, then I don’t mind.”

Kaneki thanked him, but Hinami still looked unsure. She asked, “why don’t you come with us too, Onii-chan?”

Tsukiyama saw his chance there and took it. “Ah! I’m sorry, mademoiselle, but I just remembered something I wanted to discuss with Kaneki-kun. Oh dear, it had completely slipped my mind.” He assumed a dramatic pose.

Kaneki and Banjou both eyed him with a look that clearly indicated they knew it was bullshit.

“I see…” The girl said, defeated.

“I’m sorry, Hinami-chan,” the half-ghoul apologized. “Why don’t you pick up some books you like while you’re out? We can read one tonight.” He said, as a peace offering of sorts.

The Gourmet added, “and if it’s about leaving Kaneki-kun alone, don’t worry, my lady, I’ll be here to keep him company until you return.” He smiled at her, hoping she wouldn’t be able to tell he was forcing himself.  
His smiles for her were generally genuine, but right now he just really wanted to be alone with Kaneki.

“That’s just more worrying to be honest.” Banjou retorted. Tsukiyama sent him a glare.

Sensing the growing tension in the air, Hinami nervously said, “Okay then, I’ll be back in a minute!” She ran up upstairs to get ready, and was back a few minutes later as promised, dressed in a lacy blue dress.

Tsukiyama complimented her and she flushed, before waving her ‘Onii-chan’ and him goodbye and joining Banjou who was waiting by the front door.

“You really wanted them out, didn’t you?” Kaneki spoke up once they were out.

“You pushed for them to go, too.” The ghoul argued.

“I just thought it’d be nice for Hinami.”

“Why didn’t you go with them, then?”  
“What’s with the questions?” Kaneki growled, a light flush creeping once more on his face.  
“Oh!” Tsukiyama exclaimed, lifting up an eyebrow, “Kaneki-kun, could it be you wanted to stay with me?”  
“Like hell!” His cheeks darkened, “You really need to stop being so damn embarrassing…”

Seeing him so flustered, Tsukiyama found himself brushing along.

“Kaneki-kun, you really are dolce…” He said, leaning closer to the younger male.

“And you make no sense. What’s with the random Italian anyway?”

“Just a habit I picked up…” He trailed off, leaning closer still, “but enough of this…”

He stopped short of kissing him, mouthing against his lips, “how about doing something more interesting with that time he earned ourselves?”

Kaneki’s breath hitched and he started feeling imposibly hot.  
To save himself the trouble of thinking up a reply, he closed the gap between them.

It was a languid kiss, different from the way they usually kissed, rushed and frantic before or during a raid.

Kaneki sighed, thinking to himself that the change felt nice.

Tsukiyama didn’t miss the noise and took it as a cue to continue. His tongue seeked the boy’s lips, prodding at them to be let inside.

Kaneki allowed it, and their tongues met in a sensual dance.

Tsukiyama was starting to feel lightheated, and to his delight, he could feel the boy’s body temperature rise as he ran his hands up his ams to his back, pulling him closer.

Kaneki let out a muffled sound as he was pulled on the ghoul’s lap.

Tsukiyama smirked and parted lips with him to lay more kisses down his throat. Kaneki squirmed, but bent his neck to allow him more access.

His hands found their way to the ghoul’s hair, making him sigh, pleased.

The Gourmet’s hands slid down his back and slipped under his t-shirt to feel more of him. He massaged the tender skin resting above the boy’s Kakukou, drawing out more sounds from him.

Even though the attention was nice, Kaneki didn’t want to just lay there. His own hands glided down, grasping the bottom of the ghoul’s shirt and pulling it up. Tsukiyama pulled back a little, allowing the action, before returning the favor.

Their chests now bare, they were free to touch some more and Kaneki did just that, caressing the ghoul’s skin in slow, deliberate movements.

He paid particular attention to his nipples, knowing Tsukiyama liked it there.

The ghoul’s breath became rough, before turning to moans when Kaneki’s mouth replaced his hands.

He licked at one of the nubs and then the other, lowering his hands to stroke at the skin of his sensitive stomach.

Tsukiyama’s hips bucked up involuntarily, and it was Kaneki’s turn to sigh, their erections ghosting against each other.

He grind down, eliciting more sounds of pleasure from the ghoul and soon enough from himself, the friction a welcome relief.

He sook his lips once more, the man’s hands finding their way to his hips for more traction.

They rutted and rutted up together before Kaneki had enough and started pawing at the ghoul’s pants, trying to coax its zipper down.

Tsukiyama chuckled at his impatience, helping him with his task before sliding the boy’s shorts just enough to free his throbbing cock.

He took him in hand, the boy taking a sharp intake of breath before he shuddered in relief.

A second later, Kaneki grabbed his dick too, and started pumping it along his rhythm.

Their slow and sensual movements soon turned into frantic groping, Tsukiyama’s free hand caressing him everywhere it could reach.

Kaneki’s own hand found its way to his ass and he gasped, “Kaneki-kun…!”

The boy just smirked and continued his ministrations. Spurred on, the ghoul grasped the back of his head and crashed against him in a possessive kiss.

He pushed him down on the couch then, not leaving his lips until Kaneki’s head snapped back for breath.  
“Tsukiyama… san…” He panted, “I’m going to…”

Tsukiyama tightened his hand around his cock, ignoring the way his wrist was starting to ache.

“You can go ahead… Nh, Kaneki-kun!”

Kaneki climaxed first with a drawn-out moan. Tsukiyama kept his hand moving for a while, before stilling at last.

In his haze, Kaneki seemed to have forgotten about his own hand on the ghoul’s cock. Tsukiyama gently unwraped it and took himself in his own hand, admiring the sight of a sprawled out, satisfied Kaneki in front of him.

It only took him a few more strokes to fall over the edge as well.

He sat still, panting for some time, before wriggling his way between the back of the couch and Kaneki, laying on his side as best as he could on the narrow piece of furniture.

He took a blissful intake of Kaneki’s scent, and brought his hand to his mouth to savor what he could of their mixed flavors.

Kaneki rolled his eyes but didn’t comment on it. He just shifted slightly to allow the ghoul to settle more comfortably on the couch.

Tsukiyama immediately nestled himself against him, kissing his cheek, and up to his lips. Kaneki lazily returned the close-mouthed kiss with his eyes shut.

Lingering in the air was the faint fragrance of violets, mingling in with their joined scent.

It was a lovely, warm afternoon indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´｡• ω •｡`) fuwa fuwa
> 
> Violets in hanakotoba: honesty (lol I know, but he’s trying!)  
> And some websites even listed the additional meaning ‘please love me.’ Take that as you will :d
> 
> Also I wanted to use a Japanese author for Kaneki’s book but Haruki Murakami is literally the only one I could think off the top of my head so sorry for the easy choice. n_n;; I haven’t read A Wild Sheep Chase, but the sheep reference and the summary made me think of TG a bit so…
> 
> Summary courtesy of Wikipedia:
> 
> This mock-detective tale follows an unnamed Japanese man through Tokyo and Hokkaido in 1978. The passive, chain-smoking main character gets swept away on an adventure that leads him on a hunt for a sheep that has not been seen for years. The apathetic protagonist meets a woman with magically seductive ears and a strange man who dresses as a sheep and talks in slurs; in this way there are elements of Japanese animism or Shinto.
> 
> The manipulation of the narrator into the hunt and repeated references to The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes raise connections to Conan Doyle’s story “The Adventure of the Red-Headed League”.


	7. Shuuneki smut week, day 6: Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They experiment with Kaneki’s Kagune during sex. It leads to some surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the shuuneki smut week i participated in back in 2015.

It was mid-afternoon. Kaneki had been in a bad mood all day, after another nightmare-filled, sleepless night. Afraid he’d be terrible company, he’d managed to convince Banjou, his three friends and Hinami to go out, telling them to go have fun while he’d try to rest. 

The truth was, he felt restless. He contemplated calling Tsukiyama for a spar, but tried to hold out for several long minutes. In the end though, boredom won over him and he’d caved in. 

He hadn’t intended for it to be more than that, but he’d still felt on edge after beating the ghoul to the ground. Tsukiyama had asked if he could take a shower, and seeing the state he had put him in, Kaneki didn’t have the heart to say no. He even had to help him to the bathroom. 

What transpired then was just another means of easing the tension in his body, really. 

 

 

Tsukiyama sat on the bed, guiding Kaneki on his lap. The half-ghoul allowed the action, raising an eyebrow. 

The Gourmet gently trailed his fingers from his shoulders to his back, running circles over it. He went lower, ghosting his fingers on his lower back. 

Kaneki couldn’t suppress the shudder that came at having his Kakuhou caressed. He looked at Tsukiyama, perplexed. 

The ghoul just smiled. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Don’t worry, Kaneki-kun, you’ll like this, thrust me.” 

“Thrust you.“ He scoffed. 

Oh well, it wasn’t like they were doing something dangerous, were they? But he had to admit he had never contemplated the idea of his Kakuhou being an erogenous zone. His ghoul body continued to astound him. 

“So? Can I take your shirt off? It’ll be easier.” 

“Whatever,” Kaneki said, taking on the task himself before setting back more comfortably on the ghoul’s lap. 

Tsukiyama admired his form as he did, the way his muscles moved under his skin, “dolce,” he murmured, his pupils dilating. 

His shirt discarded, Kaneki laid his arms on Tsukiyama’s shoulders and waited. 

The ghoul seemed to remember himself then, and gently slid his hands again to the small of his back. Softly at first, in the smallest caress, he gradually added more pressure as he rubbed circles on his skin. 

Kaneki started relaxing, enjoying the treatment. The big warm hands felt nice on his back, and he shuddered when the pressure became more insistent. 

He bit his lip, he really didn’t want to admit how good it felt to Tsukiyama, but the ghoul started jabbing a couple fingers right there, and he was unable to suppress his moan. 

"What…?” He asked, confused. Should a massage really make him feel like this? 

He heard Tsukiyama chuckle, and whapped the back of his head in irritation. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled again wistfully, “but I told you you’d enjoy it, non?” 

“Shut up and keep going,” Kaneki growled. 

“Yes, yes,” he said, a fond smile playing on his lips as he repeated the jabbing motion, keeping his knuckles pressed hard against the skin as he rotated them slowly. 

Kaneki sighed, “continue.” He could feel the tension in his body melting away, but it still wasn’t enough. “More…” he bit out, blushing a bit at his own tone. 

He didn’t like this, didn’t like feeling like Tsukiyama could just do whatever he wanted with him, but right now he was getting hard from this, and he couldn’t care less about what the older ghoul thought. Besides, he could tell he wasn’t the only one aroused. 

Tsukiyama continued his ministrations, and as he felt the muscles in his back loosening some more, he could feel his Kagune try to spring out of his body. 

“Tsukiyama-san… My Kagune is…” 

“It’s alright, Kaneki-kun, that’s normal, let it go…” He murmured. He did the jabbing and circling motion again and Kaneki was feeling too weak to bother fighting it, so he released his Kagune, a single tentacle coming out lazily. 

Tsukiyama circled the place where it connected with his body with one hand, and brought the other up to meet the tentacle, gently caressing it, and taking it in hand, stroking it from base to tip, feeling the scaly surface against his fingers as the appendage grew longer and wider. 

Kaneki was still melted against Tsukiyama’s chest, but now that his Kagune was out, a little clarity had regained his mind, and his dick reminded him that it needed attention too. 

He sat up a little straighter, running his fingers down the ghoul’s chest. He could feel Tsukiyama’s fingers rubbing his Kagune, even if sensation on the appendage was dull. He licked Tsukiyama’s neck in encouragement. 

“Ah… Kaneki-kun… So cute.” The comment irritated him and he bit down to reprimand him. That only seemed to excite the ghoul more though. It figured. 

As Tsukiyama kept mumbling stupid shit in response to his foreplay, an idea crept up at the back of his mind. 

He wriggled his tentacle out of his hand and brought it around the Gourmet’s face. Tsukiyama startled at first, unsure about what the boy intended to do as the appendage languidly caressed his face. 

“Kaneki-kun?” 

“Keep your hands going.” The Kagune wriggled closer yet to the ghoul’s mouth, rubbing against his upper lip in a shushing gesture. 

He did as he was told, Kaneki letting out a small sigh of appreciation. The Kagune moved against his lips again and Tsukiyama, curious, couldn’t help himself and gave a tentative lick. 

Kaneki gave him a look, but otherwise didn’t object to it as Tsukiyama licked around the tip some more. 

The surface of the tentacle was dry but soft, and had a distant aftertaste of blood that Tsukiyama wanted more of, for it was Kaneki’s blood, and Kaneki was still as delicious as he remembered. 

And Kaneki was there with him as they were about to fuck. He felt dizzy already and they hadn’t done much yet, he thought as he took the appendage in his mouth. 

Kaneki watched him with some surprise, but that faded as he took in the sight of the flushed Gourmet, licking and sucking on his Kagune, his saliva glistening on the tentacle. The sight was definitely something he couldn’t have ever thought up by himself, but it was definitely hot, and his dick throbbed again, demanding to be taken care of too. 

He withdrew his Kagune and took Tsukiyama’s hands off his back, missing their warmth already, but reminding himself that it was only temporary, and stood to take off his pants. 

Tsukiyama made a sound that seemed much like a whine at the separation. 

“Take it off,” Kaneki gestured at the towel still resting on his hips, and the ghoul scrambled to comply. 

Kaneki went back to the bed, sitting against the headpost. Tsukiyama looked flushed and pitiful and that made him want to tease him more. 

He beckoned for Tsukiyama to come closer with a smirk, to which the ghoul obeyed without question. Because really, Kaneki looked like a god like this, spread out on the bed, an invisible leash around his neck. He didn’t have to do anything to have him at his mercy. 

When the ghoul crawled on all fours on top of him, the half-ghoul leaned over his nightstand for a bottle of lubricant. Tsukiyama watched him with quiet excitement, and once the boy had coated his fingers with the clear substance, he shifted closer to allow him to reach his ass more easily. 

Kaneki slid a finger inside without resistance and added another into Tsukiyama’s wanton body. He glided them in and out, occasionally curling them to tease him for things to come. A third was introduced not long after and by then, he had the ghoul whimpering in need. 

Satisfied with his handiwork, he removed his hand. “So, what do you want? This…” He nodded downwards in direction of his cock, “or this?” He wriggled the tentacle for good measure. 

The Gourmet blushed. He wanted both of them… But could he really say it? Kaneki already saw him as a deviant, he didn’t want to give the boy more ideas.

“No answer? Or perhaps you can’t pick?” He asked again, his smirk edging on devious. “Should I give you both?” 

Tsukiyama’s eyes widened, his blush creeping lower down his neck. God, Kaneki could be so perceptive. Or was it just because he assumed the ghoul was a pervert after all? But it worked in his favor. If he felt like he was following Kaneki’s whims, it would be easier to go along with it without feeling overly shameful about himself. 

Kaneki broke the silence between them. “Suck me.” 

Tsukiyama nodded, unable to break his gaze from Kaneki’s. He balanced himself on his hands and knees, until he was only a few centimeters away from his prize. He looked up then, and Kaneki merely put his hand on his head gently in encouragement. 

He leaned in, and Kaneki’s scent assaulted his senses, stronger than usual. The boy still hadn’t showered, and the sweat remaining on his body heightened his natural smell. 

He licked his suddenly too dry lips, before taking Kaneki in his hand, giving him a few strokes to start off, before he added his tongue, licking the underside first, and slowly going upwards. 

Kaneki’s breath hitched, and the sound only encouraged Tsukiyama as he started taking him in his mouth. He took him in gently, careful to shield his teeth, the half-ghoul wouldn’t take it kindly if he felt them on him. 

He went down as far as he could before coming back up, angling his head. He ended the motion with a slow lick, before repeating the process. 

The boy watched him, relaxing in pleasure. He liked it when the ghoul was docile, putting his all in the act with no other thoughts in mind but to satisfy his ‘master.' 

Kaneki knew that he should have felt shame, or at least embarrassment, at having another man at his mercy like that, the other willingly prostrating himself in front of his feet, but he felt none of that. It was weird yes, but he liked it, to have someone so dedicated to him and him alone, the him who always was discarded by others… 

He forced himself away for those thoughts and back to the present. He figured Tsukiyama deserved a reward for being good. 

Without words, he caressed the Gourmet’s hair gently, making him moan in appreciation. When his eyes fluttered shut, he summoned his Kagune, rubbing the ghoul’s back with it, letting it slide along the curve of this ass. 

Tsukiyama made a sound of surprise at feeling the appendage. He could feel scales, but they were terribly smooth and soft, like the body of a snake. 

He kept his hand on Kaneki’s member, but struggled to turn his head and take a look at his behind. “Kaneki-kun?” 

“Do you not want to?” 

“I- I do. I’ll take anything from you, Kaneki-kun…” Kaneki rolled his eyes, how Tsukiyama could sprout embarrassing things easily, he’d never know. 

The ghoul went back to work with his mouth, and Kaneki, content to have his warmth returned on him, let the appendage slide lower, rubbing gently at the readied hole as a warning, before letting it slide in slowly. 

Tsukiyama moaned his appreciation around his cock at finally having something inside. The tentacle burrowed deeper, and the ghoul tried to keep at his work but he was moaning again, drool pooling off his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” 

He took his mouth off to reply, “you feel so good, Kaneki-kun.” 

Kaneki blushed at the look he was receiving. It was well beyond the admiration Tsukiyama professed he felt for him, and he didn’t know how he felt about that. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on it, as Tsukiyama once again went back to servicing him, and he had to remind himself to keep up at it too. 

He slid the tentacle out slowly, and slid it back in, careful at first to test the resistance the ghoul’s body put up. But Tsukiyama seemed to be perfectly into it, and after a few more careful thrusts, he started picking up the pace. 

They’d never brought Kagune into play before, so it was a surprise for Kaneki to feel it heat up some more, the surface going from barely feeling touch, to becoming more sensitive, bordering on feeling pleasure at times. 

“It’s so weird,” he panted from the ghoul’s ministrations, “my Kagune, it feels good too…” 

Tsukiyama just moaned again, too content in his position. 

The tentacle inside the ghoul slid harder down his inner walls, finally rubbing the place inside him that made it so much better. He gasped, letting go of Kaneki’s cock, panting hard as the appendage repeated the motion harder, making his hole tighten on it. 

Kaneki jolted, the hot pressure on the tentacle was good. 

“So weird…” but he kept fucking Tsukiyama with it. 

“Ha- harder, Kaneki-kun,” he gasped, rubbing the cock in his hand faster. 

“Tsu- Tsukiyama-san, please…” He didn’t want to ask, but he missed being enveloped by his mouth. 

“Ahh… Kaneki…” He panted, sliding his tongue over the head that was leaking. “As always, you taste so… Ah! So good…” He moaned, getting back to sucking him with renewed interest. 

The dual stimulation from the blowjob and the newfound pleasure at using Kagune made Kaneki fear that he wasn’t going to last long. 

Using all his willpower, he brought out another tentacle, making it wrap around Tsukiyama’s cock. 

After it had been neglected all this time, it took only a few strokes and hard jabs at his prostate to make him come undone, and Kaneki briefly wondered how he managed not to choke himself as he kept sucking, only way more messily, drool and come dribbling from his chin. 

The sight of him so debauched, his ass tightening on him and the pleasure all became too much and he felt himself coming. Only he wasn’t. He was stunned to feel a fire hot sensation down his back, and finally then he was coming, eyes wide as he couldn’t comprehend what was happening to him. 

It took him longer than usual to come back to awareness, his mind still fuzzy as he watched Tsukiyama contentedly lap at what was left of ejaculate on his legs. 

He took a shaky breath, “for some reason, that was… Different than usual… I never knew my Kagune could make me feel like this, can yours do that too?” 

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve massaged it before, but to be blunt, he shape isn’t… suitable to put inside someone.” 

“Yeah, you just put it through them.” 

Tsukiyama smirked, “guilty as charged.” 

Kaneki gave him an exasperated look. He unfurled the tentacle wrapped around Tsukiyama’s dick and let it slowly retract inside his body, before doing the same with the other. 

He was startled by a sensation of wet that wasn’t there before. He felt sudden concern for his partner, afraid he had somehow made him bleed or something along those lines and he pressed himself forward, looking at Tsukiyama’s ass for signs of injury as he kept withdrawing the appendage. 

Tsukiyama seemed to have felt it and was looking too. The tentacle came free, and dragged out with it an unusual amount of fluid, too much for it to be just lube. 

Actually, it looked a lot like… Cum. Except he didn’t screw the ghoul with his dick, so it made no sense. 

“What the fuck?” 

Tsukiyama sat up, looking as confused as he was. He reached between his legs, coating his fingers in some of the substance and held his hand up, examining it. 

“Is that normal?” Kaneki couldn’t help but ask. He wasn’t born with the ghoul appendages, he thought he had a right to feel concerned.

Tsukiyama sniffed it, pensive. “I have no idea, but it’s certainly not something my Koukaku has ever done,” he licked it. Kaneki made a face. 

“I’ve never tasted something like this before!” The ghoul excitedly said. “It has the texture of sperm, but the taste is different and with an hint of blood!” 

Kaneki watched him in mid disgust as he ate some more of it. 

“It’s good.” Tsukiyama hummed, “Kaneki-kun, you never cease to amaze me! I keep on discovering new flavors from you.” 

“It looks like I just came from my Kagune and that’s all you have to say?” 

“We don’t know if it’s cum,” the ghoul pointed out. 

“Details.” 

“But it felt good, non?” 

“Well, yeah…” Kaneki looked down in embarrassment. He didn’t want to admit how much he had enjoyed the strange sex. His body already felt foreign, and it only kept getting stranger. He didn’t know how much tinkering had been done to it by that 'doctor,’ and it sometimes scared him. 

“Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama interrupted his thoughts. 

The ghoul seemed to have an idea of what the boy was thinking about, because he took him in his arms and held him gently. 

Kaneki sighed loudly, allowing the display of affection. Whatever that was, at least it wasn’t hurting him or anyone else. He was too tired to deal with it for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki came from his Kagune. Yep. Don’t look at me, I had to come up with something for crack day. I would never have allowed myself to write something so stupid otherwise orz


	8. Shuuneki smut week, day 7: :Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again, but he doesn’t recognize him. It won’t stop Tsukiyama from desperately pursuing him, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the shuuneki smut week i participated in back in 2015.

“You know, I’m glad you found me again.”

Tsukiyama froze on his spot in front of the coffee maker. 

Kaneki was visiting his apartment for the first time in a very long while. Even though they had reunited some months prior, when the half-ghoul was still ‘Sasaki’, a series of events had parted them again. Until now.

What had caused it all was… Kaneki’s recovered memories.

The first weeks were a struggle, he had told Tsukiyama with a strain in his voice when he finally called him, only days ago. He’d been trying to make sense of what was happening around him, and who he had been since he woke up from his injury-induced coma. The rest had been spent trying to figure out his place in the world, his place between the world of humans, the CCG, and the world of ghouls. 

He didn’t say anything about Tsukiyama and the way they had parted, though. He simply requested that they meet, and Tsukiyama had no choice but to agree, missing him badly. However, he would be lying if he said his stomach wasn’t tighly knotted when he said yes.

Although Tsukiyama had been worried sick all that time, he could understand why Kaneki cut contact. He knew he shouldn’t have acted like he did. But meeting the young man again had had him unable to restrain himself, and he ended up acting selfishly. 

'Just like your old self,' taunted a voice at the back of his mind. 

 

 

Depression had still been weighting heavily on him, but somehow, one day, he had found himself well enough to leave his home. Or perhaps he had grown tired of Kanae’s constant fretting. He honestly couldn’t remember. 

He had wandered around the city, with no particular goal in mind. It didn’t matter. His family would find him if they needed to. Eventually, he had grown tired from not being useđ to walk anymore, and had entered some coffee shop. 

To his surprise, there, he had met Kirishima Touka and the man called Yomo. After exchanging banalities and inquiring of his health, the shock of meeting again settled. The girl, however, kept looking anxious even as she served him, and took the man to the back of the shop shortly after. 

Tsukiyama shrugged it off, and contemplated leaving. He wasn’t interested in whatever it was they were doing these days. He wasn’t interested in anything. It would have been a waste to leave without drinking his coffee, though, so he decided to wait until he was finished. 

When Kirishima came back, what she told him had him drop his cup to the floor.

He had met him a few days later. The girl had warned him that it wasn’t a good idea, that he didn’t remember anything anyway, but he couldn’t help himself. 

He observed him from afar, trying to keep himself from crying, and failing. 

He’d thought he’d only watch him for now, not trusting himself in his state. Besides, Kirishima had told him he came by rather regularly, so it was better to ease himself into things. 

That was the plan anyway, as he got up to go to the bathroom to put himself together, before he bumped into someone. “I’m sorry,” he apologized mechanically, before looking at who he had bumped into. 

“Are you okay?” Kaneki asked.

Tsukiyama could do nothing to stop the tears from falling as he took in the sight of the man in front of him. 

“Ah! I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry, but I saw you crying and I thought I’d give you a handkerchief…” He’d trailed off, unsure of what to do. 

Tsukiyama held up a hand, trying to silently communicate that he was fine, but all he could do was place it in front of his mouth, to keep his sobs down. 

“Come with me,” Kaneki had said, leading him to the men’s bathroom before he caused a scene. 

There, the young man had tried his best to comfort him.

Tsukiyama had been torn between feeling embarrassed at his own behavior and wanting to run, and wishing time would stop because Kaneki was there, and out of all the things he could be doing, he was taking care of him. The thought made his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tsukiyama had calmed down some. At least enough for the two of them to talk over some more coffee.

The younger male introduced himself as ‘Sasaki Haise.’ That was indeed what Kirishima had said the CCG named him. 

Tsukiyama gave him his name too, uncaring by that point of potential consequences.

‘Sasaki’ had asked him the reason why he was feeling so sad. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if it’s too difficult…” He added as an afterthought, looking genuinely concerned for his well-being.

“It’s alright,” had replied the ghoul, “to be perfectly honest, I was watching you, Sasaki-kun. I didn’t mean to be creepy… But I couldn’t help myself. The truth is, you look a lot like someone I used to know.”

“I take it that person was important for you, then?” He had asked with a sympathetic smile.

“The most important person in my life.”

 

 

After they parted, Sasaki apologizing profusely because he had to get back to work, Tsukiyama went through the following days in a blur, wondering if it all had been a dream, and if he would have to wake up to his lonely, poor excuse of an existence soon.

He returned to the shop, Kirishima giving him a look that he wasn’t sure how to interpret. It could have been disapproval, or concern, perhaps a bit of both. But Tsukiyama wasn’t interested in what she thought and ignored her, to happy to see that indeed, this was reality. The young man was there, reading a book.

Tsukiyama couldn’t help but smile at the sight, some things never changed.

He had greeted him, only intending to apologize for his behavior of the other day, but to his delight the conversation dragged on, and soon they were sat together, and spent the next two hours discussing literature.

'Elation’ wasn’t enough to describe the feeling in his chest when Sasaki gave him his number.

They met again, and before long, it became a regular thing. Discussing books at first, they eventually grew closer and soon enough their discussions turned much more personal, Sasaki seemingly glad to have found someone he could confide in the troubles of his life, whether it was about work (without entering the details a civilian shouldn’t know about, of course) or the four unruly children he was in charge of.

Tsukiyama had been offended to learn of the way some of them treated Sasaki, but the young man waved it off, assuring him they were all good people.

The way he spoke of them sounded like he truly considered them family. It made Tsukiyama’s throat tighten as he recalled memories of a similar arrangement, long ago.

That’s right, he thought, you always liked helping people. 

When it had been his turn to talk about himself, Tsukiyama had to quickly make something up. He felt bad for lying, but it was hard (and humiliating) to admit he had spent the last three years pretty much doing nothing but lay in bed. He suspected the young man man had seen through him, but if that was the case, he didn’t show it.

As time went by, and their relationship deepened, Tsukiyama felt even guiltier. By the time they became ‘something more’ he was about ready to spill the beans, but when Sasaki had leaned in and kissed him, it was already too late.

He had to resolve to keep it all a secret for now and until whenever the boy remembered. 

It was dangerous, he knew, but for as long as he could, he wanted to indulge in this fantasy of the two of them, happy together. He could not bear the thought of being apart from him.

 

 

Kaneki spoke up again, dragging him away from the memories.

“I didn’t mean to lash out at you, but I was so confused at the time-”

Tsukiyama finally turned to him with some difficulty, his limbs suddenly very rigid.

“Don’t apologize, Kaneki-kun… I’m the one who’s sorry.” He murmured, “I should have told you the truth, I know that, but I just couldn’t bring myself to…” He took a deep breath, fighting back the emotions that threatened to burst back out. “You had started anew, and it looked like it was a little easier for you to live… I couldn’t bring myself to shatter that, even if I wanted to be with you.” He looked down guiltily.

“I know…” Kaneki smiled gently, before silence settled again. Tsukiyama turned back to take some coffee cups out. 

“…Come to think of it, the way we met the first time wasn’t exactly normal either.” Kaneki recalled. Tsukiyama stiffened again, his expression sinking some more.

“Oh shi- I’m sorry, Tsukiyama-san, I didn’t say it to make you feel bad.” Kaneki flushed in embarrassment.

“I know…” He said as he picked up the two coffee cups, making his way back to the living room.

Kaneki followed and sat next to him on the couch. 

After a moment of contemplating something over his drink, the ghoul said, “You’ve changed, haven’t you?”

Kaneki gave him a puzzled look, but he continued. 

“Don’t worry, I mean that in a good way.”

He interrupted himself then, pondering if he should really speak his next words out loud.

“It’s strange, normally people would feel a least a little weird if someone who’s important to them suddenly changed shouldn’t they?” He mused, before looking back at him, “so why is it that no matter how much you change, I keep wanting to have you for myself?” He confessed, trying hard to hold his gaze, even though his sad eyes and reddening cheeks made it difficult.

Kaneki stared. The confession taking him aback.

"You’re so embarrassing……” Is all he managed to mutter through his blush.

That obviously wasn’t the reaction Tsukiyama had hoped for and his throat tightened, his vision blurring. “I’m sorry, Kane-” A hand to his mouth shushed him.

“And you apologize too much, too. It’s not like you.” He grumbled, pinching the ghoul’s cheeks and pulling in opposite directions.

“Ow ow ow shat hurtshh Ganegi-gun…”

Kaneki chuckled. He released his face and pulled the ghoul in an embrace. Feeling his warmth, a wave of relief overtook Tsukiyama and made it impossible to hold his tears back anymore. He let out a whimper, clutching the young man’s shoulders.

“Kaneki-” He stuttered, “Kaneki-kun… I’m so sorry- I… I thought you’d never want to see me again…”

Kaneki caressed his hair, “you really are an idiot, Tsukiyama-san…“ He kissed the top of his head. "You’ve done so much for me, how could I let you go like that?”

“How can you- know that… You’re part of the CCG now- how can I be sure that you won’t leave again?” The ghoul sobbed, his voice bordering on hysterical, as he buried his face in his chest.

Kaneki held him tighter, a sad smile playing on his lips.

“Unfortunately, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in the past few years, it’s that you can’t control outside events…”

The ghoul whimpered, his hands gripping his shirt impossibly hard.

“But I can control my own actions.” He whispered in the ghoul’s ear, “I’ll stay by your side, Tsukiyama-san, for as long as I’m allowed to, so please stop crying.”

Tsukiyama slowly looked up at him, face wet with tears and snot. “Kaneki-kun…”

The half-ghoul smiled, wiping what he could of it with his thumbs, before leaning in and kissing him softly.

Tsukiyama sobbed still, unable to control it, but threw himself in the kiss anyway, needing the reassurance.

The kiss deepened, and lasted several minutes, broken only by little pauses where they’d look at each other in the eye, lips still ghosting against each other’s.

Finally, Kaneki’s hands lowered to his shoulders, and he gently pushed the ghoul down on the couch. He trailed gentle kisses up his throat.

Tsukiyama buried one hand in white hair, pulling him closer and lips joined again at a languid pace, content to just feel the other. While tongues met, hands traveled across each other’s skin, warming both of their bodies. 

Eventually, Tsukiyama couldn’t contain himself and broke the kiss to let out soft sounds of need. The very idea of Kaneki so close to him, kissing him, was still new and exciting. He had a hard time controlling himself, eager for his touch. 

“Kaneki-kun…” He murmured. Kaneki smiled, and started unbuttoning the ghoul’s shirt. He kissed his way down the ghoul’s body, drawing more little whimpers out of him. While he teased a nipple, his hands wandered lower, one of them sliding along the front of his pants. Tsukiyama took a sharp intake of breath, and Kaneki chuckled. 

“Don’t laugh!” The ghoul complained, pouting a little. “I’m not,” he replied, secretly flattered by the way the ghoul responded to him. So he wouldn’t complain again, Kaneki kept mercifully teasing his skin for a moment, just enough to free his cock.

Once that was done, he took him in hand, languidly stroking him, before he licked downwards along the curves of his body, making him shudder. He soon reached his goal and, without warning, gave a tentative lick. 

Tsukiyama’s shot open at the new sensation. “Kaneki-kun?!” 

Kaneki looked up while giving a few more light strokes of his hand. “What is it, Tsukiyama-san?” 

“Y- You… Are you really going to…?” He asked in a broken sentence, unable to form the crude words he needed to utter in this situation. 

“You don’t want it?” Kaneki asked back, the reality if the situation suddenly sinking in. He had never done the particular act before, not as ‘Sasaki’ he was sure, and judging from Tsukiyama’s reaction, he probably never tried in the past either. 

“No I- I mean yes! I want you to but are you really sure…?” Tsukiyama stuttered, his hands flying over to cover his face as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 

“Yeah… I want to do it for you too, Tsukiyama-san,” he murmured, flustered. He decided to get back to it before the situation got too awkward, going down on him before the ghoul could protest again. He eased himself into it by giving the shaft long, thorough licks, making the ghoul gasp. 

Kaneki watched him closely, hoping to learn from his reactions about what felt better for him. Judging from his closed eyes and the sounds he made, he was on the right track. He took him in his mouth, doing his best to apply suction, and moved his head the way Tsukiyama had done previously for him. 

Tsukiyama moaned his name as he grasped a cushion, obviously enjoying the treatment. That encouraged Kaneki to give him more, although he had to adjust his position a couple of times to avoid scrapping his teeth on his cock. 

Eventually, he tried taking more of him in, but went too far and had to pull off because of his gag reflex. Tsukiyama felt it. “Kaneki-kun? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry…” He tried to go back to his task, but a hand prevented him from doing so. “It’s okay, Kaneki-kun.” 

“Is it bad?”

“Of course not! It was really good-”

“Then just enjoy it.” He cut, giving him no room to object and went back to pleasuring him.

“Ah… Kaneki-kun, wait-” The ghoul whined, but Kaneki took him in his mouth again, this time more carefully, and he lost he train of thought.

The half-ghoul kept his hand moving along with his mouth, doing his best to suck, tongue and lips tight around the ghoul’s cock. He looked up as he let it rub against the inside of his cheeks.

Tsukiyama was intently staring at him, lips wet, parted to let out harsh pants, and his face redder that he ever remembered seeing it before. He felt his own cock twitch at the sight.

But right now his priority was making the man feel good. He wanted to make him feel so good that he’d forget everything but him.

He pulled his head back up, and teased the head with his tongue, earning himself at high pitched cry from the ghoul.

He went back down, repeating the motion and soon enough he had him moaning louder and he felt the distinct taste of pre-cum on his tongue.

The ghoul slurred a warning not long after, trying to get him off him, but Kaneki was committed to this now, and he kept going, even as his jaw started to hurt.

Tsukiyama came and Kaneki forced himself to swallow before sitting back, wiping the corner of his lips with a hand. He looked over at Tsukiyama who was still coming off his high, and briefly wondered what he should do about his own hard-on. As he contemplated excusing himself to take care of it in the toilet, Tsukiyama spoke up, voice still rough.

“Kaneki-kun… Please… I want you.” He blushed even as he spread his legs to entice him.

Kaneki’s dick gave a painful twitch at the sight. Before his brain could even catch up, he was on his feet and running to the bedroom, yanking the bedside table open for some lube before running back just as fast.

In the meantime, Tsukiyama had gotten rid of the last of his clothes and was waiting for him on all fours.

Kaneki dropped the bottle on the couch and shrugged his shirt as best as he could without just ripping it off, before sitting behind the ghoul and coating his fingers with lubricant.

He was glad Tsukiyama was just as excited as he was, as his finger slipped in without resitance and he could add another right away. The ghoul squirmed in need, “Kaneki-kun… Just- hurry…”

“Are you sure?” Kaneki asked in concern.

“Yes… It’s fine like this…” He panted, eagerness evident in his voice.

Kaneki did as he was told, feeling impatient himself. He fumbled with the zipper of his pants and coated his cock with more lubricant just in case, and lined himself up with the ghoul’s hole.

He pushed in, Tsukiyama still a little too tight after all, and slowed his motion.

Tsukiyama, however, would have none of it and pushed his hips towards him. Whatever pain he felt wouldn’t deter him from getting what he wanted.

Seeing the ghoul so eager alleviated Kaneki’s worries and he pushed in the rest of the way, stopping to exhale a sigh of relief. Tsukiyama’s warm body felt so good, he felt dizzy already.

He started off with an easy rhythm, taking in the sight of his lover sprawled before him, whimpering in need.

The ghoul was still as beautiful as ever, even if he’d grown frighteningly thin in the years of separation. He had gotten a little better after he met ‘Sasaki’ but it seemed being apart again had made him have another breakdown. 

His throat tightened as he felt a pang of guilt hit his chest. The man cared so much about him, and he had brought him nothing but pain.

He bent down and embraced him, remorse piercing his heart. He didn’t want to give him up. Maybe it was selfish, maybe Tsukiyama would be better off without him in the long run, but he couldn’t give up this one person who cared so much about him, who tried so hard to prove his worth to him, even now.

“Kaneki… kun?” He asked, breathless.

Kaneki said nothing, instead leaving kisses all over his skin before entwining their fingers together.

“Tsukiyama-san…” He called, his voice breaking.

The ghoul craned his neck as best as he could to watch him, and Kaneki captured his lips in a heated kiss.

He was caught in a haze, warm all over, and he knew Tsukiyama felt it too, as he moaned and their kissing grew messier, tongues seeking and catching each other in a passionate dance. 

Kaneki couldn’t take anymore, he left his mouth but not his skin, leaving little kisses and love bites along the way, as he moved his hips again, faster and harder than before.

Tsukiyama let out a gasp as the pleasure returned and he moved his hips along, meeting Kaneki’s thrusts with as much fervor.

It aroused Kaneki all the more, and he straightened on his haunches, whimpering Tsukiyama’s name before pounding into the blissed out ghoul under him.

He was close, so close, The heat and friction becoming to much to bear. He grasped Tsukiyama’s cock and stroked it messily, making the ghoul twitch around him at the added sensation.

The ghoul kept calling out Kaneki’s name and it was a relief when Tsukiyama suddenly came with a choked cry. Kaneki kept the pace for a few more thrusts, but the tightening of muscles around his cock felt too good and he soon let himself follow over the edge.

They stayed in the same position as Kaneki slowly eased his hips to a stop and for a long moment, there was only the sound of ragged breaths to be heard in the silence of the otherwise empty apartment.

Kaneki felt lightheaded, but carefully pulled out anyway, sighing in satisfaction.

He gently grabbed Tsukiyama under the arms and pulled him back up before laying down, helping the ghoul lay on top of him.

Tsukiyama sighed lazily and burrowed closer, inhaling his scent.

They cuddled like that for several minutes. As Kaneki felt the confines of sleep try to overtake him, Tsukiyama leaned up to kiss him softly.

He blinked, making an effort to turn his too heavy head and look at the ghoul.

Tsukiyama gazed back, a simple, gentle smile on his face. Kaneki wasn’t sure he had ever seen him wearing quite a content expression.

He felt compelled to reach out and caress his cheek, the man leaning in the touch.

He grasped the hand in his and kissed it, before speaking up.

“I love you.” He said with the same expression, only tainted now by a lot more blushing.

Kaneki felt his own cheeks heat up. He looked at his lips and unconsciously leaned down and kissed him, this time with tongue.

He pulled back after sucking on his bottom lip, only putting enough distance between them to look at him in the eye as the returned the sentiment, “I love you too, Tsukiyama-san.”

The ghoul’s eyes widened and he looked surprised, before tears welled up again in his eyes. Kaneki wondered if he would ever stop making him cry.

He held him in his arms and Tsukiyama clung back, whispering, “thank you, Kaneki-kun.”

He smiled and caressed his hair soothingly. “That’s my line.” 

Tsukiyama shook his head, sighing. 

Some more minutes of peaceful rest went by and then, “Say, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama whispered, flushed up to his ears, “would you give me some more?”


	9. Kenderella hime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s exactly what you think.

Hime hime, hime, suki suki daisuki-

Kaneki let out a groan. He had had the damn song stuck to the back of his brain for hours now. No matter what he thought about, it kept coming back.  
He fell on top of his bed, frustrated.

It was getting late, so he figured he might as well read a bit and sleep.  
He crawled and sat back against the head-post, before leaning over and grabbing the first book on top of the pile resting on his nightstand: Charles Perrault’s Fairy Tales.

He flipped through it until he found the place he’d stopped reading. The first page of Cinderella. He read another page, until weariness settled in and his mind wandered again.

Hime hime-

Kaneki swore.He threw the book aside and got under the covers, deciding to just sleep it off. He couldn’t believe that he was letting himself get so annoyed over some idiotic song, that seemed to have nothing to do with the plot -if there was one- of the biking anime Hinami and Banjou had been watching earlier that evening. 

Tsukiyama -who had arrived during the show- had even joined them, after handling him yet another one of his huge bouquets of flowers. He had eyed the red roses with bewilderment, while the man had bowed to him, declaring “for my prince.” 

Kaneki had just shrugged it off, and the stupid tune had started blasting off a minute after, while he was looking for a vase. He’d almost had a heart attack. 

To top it all, he was pretty sure he heard Tsukiyama mutter the lyrics under his breath an hour or so later, while he’d been occupied with reading some files about suspect ghoul activity. 

Kaneki drifted off, the image of the Gourmet singing still on his mind.

 

 

“Kenderella!” He blinked. Who was callling him? And why? He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep some more. He was about to burrow deeper in the covers when the door of the bedroom burst open. 

“KENDERELLA!!” He sat up in alarm. There, in the threshold, stood Rize in an old-fashioned flowing dress that fell down to her feet. She had her hands on her hips and didn’t look happy. 

“Kenderella! Where the hell is my petticoat?!” 

Her what now? 

“I’m sorry, I cleaned it yesterday but it still wasn’t dry, so I left it outside.” He heard himself reply. 

“Outside?!” She shouted. “What the hell are you gonna do if it flies off in the wind, uh? Or if some damn birds shit on it?” 

“Don’t worry, I secured it, and I take the laundry outside everyday and birds have always left it alone.” He answered nervously, glancing to the side. 

She huffed, “whatever, just be sure to bring it to me after breakfast.” And with that, she stormed off. 

Kaneki sighed in exhaustion. He took the time to stretch and crack his stiff joints, before getting up for the day. There was, after all, a lot to do when you were the only ‘servant’ in the house. 

After breakfast was served, the petticoat retrieved, and he fed the hens outside, Kaneki let himself inside the main house again for some more cleaning. 

He was greeted by a commotion in the entrance. His step-motherfather Yamori was standing there yelling, while Rize and her brother, Ayato, were fighting over who would read a piece of some white and gold, expensive-looking paper. 

“What’s going on?” He blurted out. 

“AH! Kenderella! Finally you’re here!” Ayato shouted. He left the paper in his sister’s hands and stomped over to him. “Come on, help me get ready!” He demanded. 

“For what?” Kaneki asked, still dumbfounded. 

“The ball,” Yamori finally spoke, “the king is inviting all of the kingdom’s young people at the palace tonight. There’s a rumor the prince’s looking for a spouse.” 

“I see…” Kaneki swallowed audibly as Yamori approached. 

“So get off your ass and help Rize and Ayato get ready already! We won’t pass off this chance to move up the ladder, got it?!” 

“Y- Yes.” 

 

 

A few hours later, Kaneki watched from his window as the three of them entered a carriage, excitedly chatting about the prince, the court, and how Rize hoped there’d be lots of food. 

He let out a sigh of disappointment. He hadn’t been allowed to go. Not that he didn’t expect it, but it still hurt. Honestly, he just wanted to have a little fun was all. He couldn’t care less about the prince, or the food, or anything. He just wanted a change from his life of constant and monotonous cleaning. 

He sighed again, and that’s when a small ball of light bursted to life next to him. 

“Hide!” 

“Hey! How are you buddy, it’s been awhile, uh?” Greeted the tiny magician. 

“The usual, how about you?” Kaneki replied, a hand to his chin. 

“Aww don’t give me that,” Hide moaned, plopping on the worn-down bed. “I heard all those sighs, you know?” 

Kaneki walked over and sat next to him, smiling sadly. “There’s just this party at the castle… It looked like fun and I know I shouldn’t have, but I fantasized about going and now of course I’m disappointed.” 

“Oh, that’s all?” 

“Yeah, it’s stupid uh?” 

“Of course it’s stupid, because you’re going! Leave everything to me!” 

 

 

As he got down the carriage, Kaneki still couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He had been mesmerized by the sight of the palace as soon as he could discern it in the distance, and the amazement never stopped. He felt so lucky to be able to attend the party! 

His fairy godfather Hide had insisted he went, and at first Kaneki had been unsure. How was he supposed to go? With what clothes? But the magician had assured him it wouldn’t be a problem. 

Kaneki had been skeptical, knowing how badly he could screw his spells up sometimes, but to his surprise, two or three bippity boppity boos later, he had been standing in the garden wearing a gorgeous scintillating blue dress, and next to him was a carriage, complete with driver and footman. 

He’d inquired about the dress, but Hide had just given him a thumbs up, insisting he looked great, before vanishing in a ‘poof’ of sparkles. 

… Only to reappear a minute later, when Kaneki finally got over the absurdity of the situation and was about to climb inside the car. 

“Crap! Wait, I forgot something!” The magician had called, “The spell will break at midnight, so be sure to be back before then!” 

There was the catch, Kaneki thought with amusement. But until midnight was plenty of time to have fun, so he refrained from commenting further on his godfather’s magic, and simply thanked him. Besides, considering how overworked he was, he wasn’t planning on staying late.

A butler with mauve hair greeted him and lead him to the ball room. The whole place was gorgeous. It was to be expected, for it was the king’s palace, but Kaneki couldn’t do anything but marvel at it all, unused as he was to such spendor. 

He couldn’t help but feel intimidated as he joined the crowd. He spent some more time exploring and admiring his surroundings before spotting a buffet. How about starting there? He thought. After making sure Rize wasn’t around, of course. He didn’t look forward to the punishment Yamori would have in store for him if he discovered he’d disobeyed him. 

He snuck in between groups of people and reached the long table, stuffed with all kinds of meat. He had to admit it all looked delicious, and he had a hard time choosing what to eat. He took a plate and started filling it with small pieces of liver, heart, thigh… It all smelled so good to him who usually only got the bone leftovers… 

As he ate, careful not to let blood drip on his dress, his single kakugan activated. He noticed the ghouls around him had no problem eating while keeping their eyes clear, no doubt used to eating such savory meals every day. 

He turned away from the party in embarrasment. After a few more bites, someone gently tapped him on the shoulder. “Bonsoir, Mademoiselle.”

Kaneki jerked around, startled by the use of foreign language. “Oh, my apologies, I saw a dress so I just assumed… Well then, Bonsoir, Monsieur…” The man corrected himself and gave a courteous bow. He straightened back up and Kaneki who was about to reply suddenly couldn’t find his voice. 

The stranger was beautiful. A handsome face, with eyes shining like amethysts, and hair the color of wisteria. He was also tall, standing about a head taller than Kaneki, with broad shoulders, covered by a luscious red cape. It made Kaneki examine his clothes more closely. The man wore an outfit similar to a soldier’s uniform, only pristine white, embroidered with gold thread and moon-shaped jewels. And a crown sat on his head.

Oh shit, he thought, he must be the prince.

And indeed, the man who was too young to be the king introduced himself, “I am Tsukiyama Shuu, from the Tsukiyama family, rulers of this noble country. And you are?” 

“K- Kaneki Ken.” He stuttered in nervousness. Why was a prince of all people talking to him??

“Kaneki-kun hmm? How dolce.” He purred, a glint in his eye. “Well, Kaneki-kun, I have to admit I noticed you, shining in this crowd like a diamond among dirt. I’d like to know you better. Would you join me for a dance?” He said, extending a hand. 

Something about this was off, but even if he had been inclined otherwise, it wasn’t like he could refuse a prince. He set his plate down at took the offered hand, blushing a little at the look he was given. 

The prince lead him to the middle of the dance floor and took his hands, helping him get in position as they started a slow waltz, Kaneki doing his best to follow the steps while prince Shuu’s eyes never strayed from him. 

After he got the hang of it, Kaneki looked up again and noticed a large number of people focused on them. He felt himself flush in embarrassment at being on the receiving hand of so many stares, many of which were tinted with jealousy. 

“Don’t pay it any mind,” the prince whispered next to his ear, “they’re only envious of me, to be graced of the presence of such a delightful creature.” 

“Are you sure it’s not the other way around?” Kaneki asked in confusion. Why would anyone want to spend time with him, especially when the prince was around?

“Oh my, Kaneki-kun, don’t you even realize your own deliciousness?”

“… Deliciousness?” His uneasiness kept growing.

“Oui." His grin grew, giving him the air of an hungry wolf. He picked up the pace of the dance in excitement, “scents don’t lie, Kaneki-kun. I’m sure your taste will meet expectations. Ah~ I can’t want to discover the flavors you hold…“

Kaneki struggled to take a look at him, “I- I’m not sure I quite follow you, my prince.”

“To put it simply, I’ll give you the honor of being my next meal.” He said matter-of-factly.

Oh shit.

Kaneki had heard the rumors, of course, but he had thought they were just that, rumors, spread around by people who had nothing better to do. And Kaneki was the type who prefered making his own opinion about people.

The rumor went that the prince was kind of ‘that’ kind of person.

‘That’ being… A cannibal.

No no no no no I don’t want to die! Kaneki thought in alarm as he tried to extract himself of the prince’s claws, to no avail.

The man was still smiling, albeit in a creepy, distorted way, as he kept rambling about his philosophy of taste.

Desperate, Kaneki stabbed his foot with the only weapon he had: One of his glass slippers. He yelped and let him go, and Kaneki used those precious seconds to run away, while the shoe kept prince Shuu stuck to the floor.

He dashed through the corridors, guests and servants alike looking at him in shock as he passed them.

As he made his way down the grand staircase outside, he heard the voice of the prince in the distance.

“Wait! I have a better idea! I want to eat you while you’re eating!”

Kaneki just ran fasted, thankfully fuelled by adrealine.

As he reached the gates of the castle, he heard a bell in the distance, indicating midnight.

After the twelfth ring, he was suddenly enveloped by a gust of wind, and was changed back into his everyday clothes and hair.

Great, he stayed too long, and now he had to trudge all the way home on foot, bare foot, at that.

He sighed. At least in this get-up, even if the prince went after him, he wouldn’t recognize him.

 

 

The next morning, he found his brother and sister arguing again over another royal letter.

“What is it this time?” He asked, not bothering to be as polite as he usually would. He was still exhausted from the previous night.

Ayato grabbed him by the collar and shook him like an apple tree. “The prince is looking for the fucker who ditched him at the ball yesterday! If we can fit in the glass slipper he left behind, we might get to marry him! Think about it, you dumbass!!” 

Oh, he thought about it, alright. He might be a ‘fucker’ and a ‘dumbass’ but he wasn’t going to fall for it again. He thanked the heavens for Hide’s wonky magic. He now looked nothing like someone worth marrying a prince, and that was reassuring. 

“W- Well, then I’ll help the both of you get ready, then I’ll go clean up the stables. How does that sound, father?” 

“Yeah, whatever, but you better make them look as eye-catching as possible, got it?!” He warned, “those retards did nothing but stuff their faces the whole evening, and the prince didn’t even give them a glance!” 

“I didn’t just stuff my face!” Rize yelled back, “It’s not my fault that asshole prince has shit taste!” 

They kept arguing for a while, and Kaneki just walked right back out to his other chores. 

 

 

“What do you mean it doesn’t fit?!” Rize yelled, followed a cacophony of other voices. 

Kaneki could hear them loud and clear, even though he was on the other side of the house. He shook his head. It was no use to worry about it, better get back to work. Soon the prince would be on his way to another house and it all would just look like a nightm- 

“Kenderella!” 

Oh no. Why? Why did it have to be now?! Kaneki tried to pretend he didn’t hear, but the calls only grew louder. 

“KENDERELLA!” It was Yamori. He had no choice but to go now. Swallowing his fear, he made his way to the main guest room. 

“You called, father?” Yamori didn’t acknowledge him, instead, he turned to the prince, “I still don’t know why you insisted, but there he is.” 

Kaneki bowed in respect. Prince Shuu still looked as handsome as the previous night, but he still also had that same malicious glint in his eye. Not good. A servant explained the situation, but Kaneki was too scared, looking desperately for a way out. 

Finally, he was presented the glass slipper. All eyes turned to him and he shook in anxiety. 

“Please go on, Monsieur.” The prince gently said. 

“What are you waiting for?!” Ayato added. 

“What an eyesore,” joined Rize. 

“Will you get it over with already?!” Yamori shouted right in his ear, startling him into action. 

“SPHENOID BONE!” 

A loud crack echoed in the room. All heads looked down, and Kaneki, confused, did too. He’d shattered the slipper with his foot. He was in deep shit now, wasn’t he??

His stepfather and siblings all started yelling at the same time and his head spun. As Yamori grabbed him by the head and was about to smash him down, the prince held a hand up, interrupting him. “Please let me see him.” 

Yamori released him, obviously more out of obligation than real desire to do so, and roughly pushed him towards the prince. He almost ended in his lap. Kaneki scrambled to get up, feeling his face heat in embarrassment. 

The prince held a hand to his chin, studying him. “A single Kakugan…” He sniffed the air, “And this smell… That’s it! I recognize you now!” 

Single Kakugan? Oh no. It must have activated during the commotion. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, your majesty…” He scratched at his chin, a cold sweat running down his back. He heard his siblings and stepfather make noises of agreement behind him. 

"Non! I know it’s you! Come, mi amore, let us return to the palace this instant!” He cried, catching Kaneki’s wrist and dragging him out of the door. Kaneki could feel the dumbfounded stares of his step-family on his back. 

“I assure you, this is a mistake, you majest-” 

“Now now, no need to be so shy, get into the carriage, mon petit,” the prince interrupted, shoving him in front of the car. 

As soon as his grip on him lessened, Kaneki bolted. He had nowhere to go, and it was the goddamn prince of the kingdom he was running from. He logically knew thaf even if he wasn’t caught now he’d still eventually be found, but like hell he was going down without a fight. Or in this case, without a flight. 

“Kaneki-kun, wait!” He heard in the distance. 

Shit shit shit shit, he thought as he ran faster than he ever had in his life, passing all sorts of buildings, from coffee shops, to CCG offices, to Aogiri strongholds, to- 

"Hime hime, hime, suki suki daisuki-”

Kaneki jumped in surprise at the shrieking. He kept running, but peeked over his shoulder anyway with a feeling of dread. To his horror it was the prince, right after him, hopping on his curled down Kagune like he was using a fucking pogo stick. 

What the fuck?! 

He reminded him of that ridiculous skunk from some American cartoon he’d seen on TV when he was little. 

“Kaneki-kun~” 

Go away, go away, go away- 

“Kaneki-kun!” The sound of knocking jolted him awake. He opened his eyes with some difficulty, trying to catch his breath as if he’d been running for real. 

“Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama peered through the crack of the door, before opening it carefully. 

“Oh! You’re up!” 

“Why are you here?” He sat up and rubbed his face, still feeling annoyed from the dream. What the hell was he doing here in the middle of the night? 

“I brought the documents you asked for yesterday, so I thought we could go over them togeth-” 

Oh. So it was morning. He finally noticed how bright the room actually was. Still, he wasn’t ready to be around Tsukiyama just yet. 

“Get out.” He cut him off mid sentence. 

“Kaneki-kun?” 

“Out. Now.” He demanded, unflinching. 

Tsukiyama, taken back, knew he had to choice but to obey and turned around, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

“What did I doooo,” he heard him whine as he walked down the stairs. 

Sorry, Tsukiyama-san, Kaneki thought, sinking back into bed with a tired sigh, but your dream self did enough for today.


	10. Eleventh of November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama is home in his bed when he is awoken by a strange feeling that refuses to leave him alone.  
> Alternatively: Tsukiyama’s Kaneki senses are tingling.

The echo of a thumping sound jolted him out of his light slumber.

He rubbed at his eyes groggily, groaning at how dry they felt from staying in bed for too long yet again.  
He forced himself to sit up, looking around for the source of the noise. It hadn’t been particularly loud, yet it had felt like someone had forcefully yanked him out of the confines of sleep.

When he found no signs of a presence, he strained his ears. It was strange, normally, and whatever the time of the day, the manor always had a servant or two running about, doing whatever it was that servants did. 

Speaking of servants, he vaguely remembered Kanae mentioning something about being out tonight along with Matsumae. Something about an auction. Honestly, he hadn’t been paying proper attention. 

That at least explained why he couldn’t feel anyone’s presence around. With his two main caretakers gone, the lower ranked personnel usually didn’t linger around him. Not that he could blame them. They’d come running if he called, sure, but he preferred solitude. It felt awkward to be around other people. He didn’t know what to say, if he could even remembered their names.

He heard the sound again. Very faintly. At least he could swear he heard it. But did he, really? It was gone in an instant, and didn’t repeat again, making him question his sanity (not for the first time in the past few years.)

He forced himself to sit up. He wasn’t sleepy anymore anyway. He felt unsettled and he had no idea why he was giving the matter so much attention.

He turned his head towards his alarm clock, more out of curiosity than need. About eleven. He sighed, letting himself sag against his pillows. What to do now that he was awake? This question had become routine to him. He didn’t feel like getting out of bed, his limbs felt heavy, and moving even a toe seemed like unnecessarily wasted energy. He could have picked up a book or turned the television on, but the thought of the effort needed to reach for said book or the remote made him want to scream.

The noise resounded again and by then he felt on edge, convinced he felt it reverberate in his very core.

He shot up, his mind whirling, not registering how his body acted on autopilot when he had been convinced moving was impossible only a minute ago.  
He shakily felt around for the light but soon gave up, his eyes accustomed to the lack of light. 

Instinctively, he made his way to the large windows that spanned across most of the wall facing the gardens of the mansion, and opened one.  
A winter breeze entered the room and enveloped him, penetrating his clothes. He shivered, but made no move to warm himself up.

Absently, he observed the gardens, various bushes of winter flowers extended towards a row of pine trees, behind which was the wealthy neighborhood where similar properties were located. Farther still, he could distinguish the shadow of the city, the lights in the distance originating from buildings he was unable to recall the names of.

He sighed heavily. He was still cold, but he didn’t mind it. It fit his mood. The air tonight had a very melancholic feeling to it.

He breathed in deeply, multiple times. Although his nose wasn’t as sharp as it used to be, he could make out the scent of the trees ahead on him, along with another faint, nostalgic scent that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

The sound from before echoed again, this time considerably louder, so loud that he was startled and fell to his knees, eyes wide in fear.

As he took another breath to calm his wildly beating heart, realization hit him.  
He clung to the frame on the window, frantically looking outside, his lips parted, choking on a name, unable to utter the three syllables forming it. 

Instead, a single word shakily left his lips.

“Impossible.”


End file.
